Don't Tell Me What To Do!
by Celinathemoon
Summary: Ace, Sabo, and Luffy get more than they expected when a small girl is dropped off on Dadan's door step. She is fun and strong and making the boys do things that they thought that they would never do. I am rating M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I really love ASL and have been wanting to write something about it forever. I had a dream about this last week and I can't get it out of my mind. I hope you all enjoy. I do not and will not ever own One Piece.

Don't Tell Me What To Do!

I felt my hand squeezed. I looked up at the man who was currently holding my small hand in his large calloused one. "It will be okay, soon you will have brothers and they will help look after you and keep you safe." I pouted that was my only response, I knew that the man was just trying to be kind but I was thoroughly unhappy with the whole situation. Garp, the man who was currently holding my hand laughed at my pout. He had a great laugh, one that came from dep in his belly causing it to shake. I felt myself smile in response to his laughter. The smile soon fell off of my face though as I saw the run down little shack that he was leading me to. Surely he couldn't be serious? Garp raised his hand to knock on the door, before the giant fist made contact with the wood he looked down at me. "Remember what we talked about?" I nodded but he was waiting for me to speak. I sighed, "don't show anyone m power's if I can help it and introduce myself as Eve." Garp nodded, "that's right don't tell anyone your name. I would like that name to just vanish if possible." I rolled my eyes at him and said "that is fine but as soon as I am strong enough I am going to be a great pirate who everyone will fear." I immediately felt him punch my head.

I grabbed my now aching skull and watched as the giant fist connected with the door again and again. Garp knocked three times and waited. We didn't have to wait long before the door was flung open and a giant woman was there. I felt fear at the sight of this incredibly intimidating woman. Part of me wanted to take a step back in her presence but my pride wouldn't let me so I held my ground. "What the hell do you want?" The woman screamed at us, but then she seemed to recognize Garp because all of the color drained out of her face. "Garp, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you. Are you here to take the boys away? I mean you really should they are way more then we can handle." Garp cut the woman off in the middle of her sentence, "Dadan I want you to meet Eve." He pushed me forward a little bit and with my movement the woman's eyes were drawn to me. Garp continued on "as of today you will be watching her. Hey boys get out here there is someone I want you to meet." Dadan was livid and she began yelling at Garp. "I am not a daycare service. I can't even watch the other two monsters that you gave me. What do you expect me to do with this one?" Garp quelled her arguments with just one look.

At that moment two boys came out of the house. One was wearing a straw hat and the other had a lot of freckles all over his face. They looked at me out of curiosity. "Hey Grandpa, who is the girl? The one in the straw hat asked. Garp grinned and pushed me (again) further toward the boys. "This is Eve, I want you boys to keep an eye out for her and make sure that she doesn't get hurt. She will be staying here with you from now on. Treat her nice and then when your all Marine's she might marry you later on." With that he gave the one with freckles a wink. I felt my face heat up and was about to kick Garp in the leg when I heard the boy in the straw hat say "I don't want to be a Marine. I am going to be the King of the pirates!" He yelled it with a look of pure joy and confidence on his face. I was impressed with this kid's bravery. I watched as Garp's mighty fist came crashing down into the straw at boy's skull. The hit was much harder than the one that he previously gave to me. I wondered if he was taking it easy on me because I was a girl.

"You will all be mighty Marine's when you get older!" Garp shouted back, "isn't that right, Eve?" He looked over his shoulder down at me. I gave him a frown and raised one of my eyebrows. "I already told you I am going to be a mighty woman pirate and people will fear my name." I replied calmly, I was worried when I saw the shade of red that Garp's face was turning. He grabbed my arm and yelled right into my face "you will be a marine! Now play nice." He threw me at the straw hat boy and I braced myself for the impact. I felt myself boing off of something and fall to the ground. I watched as Garp walked away with a frantic Dadan following him, she was still pleading for him to take back all the noisy kids. I frowned and looked up and saw that I was sitting right underneath where that straw hat boy was standing. "Oh I'm sorry." I quickly stood up and took a step back. He gave me a big grin and stuck out his hand and said "I'm Luffy and I am made of rubber, nice to meetcha." I smiled and took his hand and shook it carefully. I was unsure of this rubber boy who claimed that he was going to become the king of the pirates. Luffy didn't seem to notice my reaction because he just grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the freckled boy.

The freckled boy wasn't impressed with me at least that is what his sneer was saying. He glared at me and didn't offer his hand for an introduction. I gave him a halfhearted wave and a "hey." He snorted at me, I raised my eyebrow. "Oh I'm sorry I don't speak pig." I tossed my hair over my shoulder and met his glare. His face turned bright red with the insult. Luffy broke the tension by laughing. He had a great laugh just like his grandpa. I felt myself smile again, that was until I felt a yank on my hair. The stupid freckled boy was pulling my hair! He pulled it harder, I growled a warning at him. He laughed at me and yanked harder pulling me at him. I used the momentum as I rushed toward him with my fist raised. I punched him right in the jaw. I grinned in satisfaction when he fell on his fat butt holding his jaw.

I held my hand behind my back trying to ignore the ache in my hand. The freckled boy looked murderous for a minute. That was until Luffy said "wow you took down Ace, you must be really strong. Fight me next!" I watched as the rubber boy pull back his fist and go to hit me. I watched as it flew past me and hit the freckled boy in the same spot that I had just hit him. I couldn't help it I let out a little giggle. Luffy pouted because his attack had failed. The freckled boy stood up and I tensed expecting an attack. He grinned at me and stuck out his hand. "I'm Ace, and your pretty strong we will have to battle and train together sometimes." I took his hand and to my complete bewilderment I felt my cheeks heat up. I nodded unsure of what to say in response.

"I'm hungry" Luffy whined. "Hey Eve, can you cook?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I can a little bit what do you have?" I expected them to show me the kitchen so I could begin preparing a meal. Instead Luffy started heading out toward the forest. "Come on Eve, let's go hunting." My face must have expressed my shock because Ace laughed at me. "So you really are a girl, huh? Well come on if we don't hunt and kill it we don't eat in this house." I frowned down at my pretty dress. I was reluctant to get it dirty. It was the nicest one that I had. I had other clothes with me but I didn't like that girl comment that Ace had made. I bet that he would tease me a lot if I asked for them to wait while I changed. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. Oh well they were just clothes. I followed after the boys who were quite a way ahead by now.

I followed along at my own pace. I wasn't worried about getting lost. Now that I knew the boy's smell I would always know it. Even though they weren't in my field of vision I could still tell exactly where they were. I had a suspicion that Ace was trying to lose me on purpose. My hunch was confirmed when I smelled him climb a tree and then grab Luffy and pull him up too. From the lack of noise, I bet he placed his hand over Luffy's mouth. I rolled my eyes at the stupid boys. I didn't need them, I mean no one can hunt better than me. I walked under the tree where they were without looking up. I didn't care if they thought they won this strange game or not. I got pretty far away from them and slipped my pretty dress off and hung it up. I transformed, I loved the way my body felt when I was in this shape. It just felt so right, like I was purposely meant to eat that devil fruit. I climbed a tree and waited, soon enough I caught a scent. I inhaled slowly categorizing the scent. It was a deer and it was inured its leg was hurt judging by the noise it was making walking through the undergrowth. I jumped down, my paws took the full impact and didn't make a noise. I stalked my prey quietly and at the right moment I pounced and landed on the deer. I took it down and snapped its neck with my powerful jaws. I began to drag the deer back to where I had left my dress, that as when I heard a scream. I stopped pulling me deer and raised my head. "Ace!" I definitely heard it that time, it was Luffy and it sounded like he was in trouble. I ran as fast as I could. I felt a shiver of fear run through me when I came into the clearing where I smelled the boys.

Luffy was trapped in the claws of a giant tiger. I watched as the tiger froze as it caught the scent of another tiger. Ace and another boy in a top hat were running at the tiger full speed holding what looked like metal pipes. I shook my head at their stupidity I rushed forward and using my tail I knocked Ace and the other boy on their butts. I felt my hair standing up, this predator was much larger then me and stronger too. All of my animal instincts were telling me to run, but I just couldn't let Luffy be dinner for this creature. I roared trying to explain my dominance over the food, well over Luffy. The tiger looked at me and tilted his head carefully. " _What are you?"_ I heard the voice in my head and looked around to see who was talking. The tiger tilted his head the other way. " _You smell like a human but look like a tiger. What are you?"_ Holy crap the tiger was talking to me! At the shock I lost control of my transformation and squealed when I went back to a girl for just a moment. I hurried and changed back. I prayed that it was fast enough that no one saw me.

I heard a rumbling and saw that the giant tiger was ow purring which apparently was his form of laughing at me. " _Ah I see now you are just a human who ate the bad fruit. What a shame I saw actual potential for you little cub. Now leave so I can enjoy my meal."_ He showed me his teeth. I felt fear crawl into my stomach again as I inched forward still. I was now at the paw of the giant tiger. Without looking away from the tiger's eyes, I bent down and licked Luffy's face. I felt the tiger growl at me as fast as a snake striking. I bit the tiger's paw, out of instinct he pulled his paw away from me and from Luffy. I smacked Luffy out of the way with my paw. Right in the nick of time to, as the giant tiger paw smacked me into a tree. I felt all the air leave my lungs. I felt the giant tiger step on my tail and prevent me from running away. I sucked in my breath and transformed and ducked behind a tree seconds before the giant paw made contact with the earth. I sighed but I knew I wasn't out of danger yet. I transformed back into a tiger, as I was faster in this form. I saw that Ace, Luffy, and the boy in the top hat weren't out of the danger zone yet. I ran over to them and pushed Luffy with my head urging him to go faster.

We ran with all our strength back to where I left my dress. I transformed behind a tree and hurried and got dressed. I came back around the tree and met some very shocked faces. "Can you guys help me? I'm way too sore to drag this deer on my own." I gestured down to the deer that was partly hidden by a bush where I left it. Then I felt something slam into me. I looked down and saw that it was Luffy who was crying. "That was so awesome!" He looked up and his eyes were star shaped. "Why didn't you tell us that you can transform into a tiger?" I shrugged, I didn't want to tell them that it was because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. "It just didn't really come up." I offered as a lame excuse. The boy in the top hat rushed forward and held out his hand. "I'm Sabo, it is a pleasure to meet you." He winked at me causing me to blush like mad.

My blush made all the boys laugh. At that moment we became friends all of us. The boys helped me with the deer. I expected them to take it back to Dadan's house but instead they dragged it in a different direction. Toward the tree house they told me. "We weren't planning on letting you join." Ace was telling me but then Sabo interrupted him, "but you're so amazing that we changed our mind." Luffy nodded "and you want to be a pirate too so it's okay." I shook my head boys were so weird, I think I need an instruction manual. Do all boys work this way? When we arrived at the tree house I was pleasantly surprised it was a lot nicer than I expected it to be. I climbed up the ladder and let the boys clean the deer down while I checked out the tree house. It was plain but surprisingly clean for having three boys being the sole occupants. There was a pile of blankets in the corner. I could make out three pillows. I smiled and then heard Ace yelling at Luffy. "Luffy, no you can't eat it raw!"

I had to see this I peeked out of the doorway and sure enough I could see Luffy trying to take a bite out of the deer. I snorted and then I couldn't help myself I laughed and kept laughing as I saw Luffy look up at me in sadness. I jumped down and landed lightly. "Let me cook it, that way we can get this poor boy fed. When was the last time that you ate?" Luffy pondered about it for a second and then shrugged and said "I don't know, way too long ago. I am staving Eve! Feed me." I sweat dropped at his answer. Ace assisted me in lifting the deer. Sabo had made a giant spit to roast the deer over the fire. I didn't think that it would be able to hold the deer's weight but I was proved wrong once it was in position above the fire.

I watched the boys prepare the deer. Ace and Sabo told me that since I caught it they would cook it. I watched as they took turns rotating the deer so it cooked evenly. I was impressed with these boys' strength. I watched as Luffy broke a rock, with his head when him and Ace were training. I stood up in worry but Luffy just got back up like it was nothing. The other two was even stronger then Luffy. I was looking forward to testing my strength against them. What I did to Ace earlier was a fluke he wasn't expecting it. I wasn't going to tell him that though. I knew that the boys would be a great help to me. My goal in life after all was to be strong, strong enough where no one will ever be able to make me do things that I don't want to do.

The deer was done faster than I expected it to be. Sabo seasoned it with salt and pepper that they had in the treehouse. It was really good. I wished that there was something to eat with it though besides just the meat. The boys didn't seem to share my thoughts though because they devoured that deer. I watched in amazement as they went back for 3rds. After so long I got bored of watching the boys eat. I walked off and found a nice clearing. "Ah perfect," I laid down with a sigh. This was one of my favorite things, watching the sun go down. It was amazing the different hues of colors. I felt like I was being watched but I didn't look up. Before I had laid down I went to my favorite form, the one where I was still mainly in my human form except that I had cat ears and a tail. I heard a rustling in the bush near me. I prepared myself and then bam I smacked Luffy out of the air. He had been attempting to tackle me.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked astounded. "Your smell and your noise." I still hadn't looked away from the sunset. I heard Luffy shifting around me. I waited and was pleasantly surprised when Luffy settled next to me and went to watch the sunset with me. We watched until the last rays went behind the hill, but still we sat. We watched the light fade and the stars appear. I pointed up at a constellation, "look Luffy, there is the big dipper." He strained to see what I was pointing at. I redirected his head by pushing his chin up. I smiled as he grinned and tried to find one to show me. I heard a snick snap and I jumped over Luffy ready to protect him if needed. I felt my eyes change to adjust with the darkness.

"Woah, Eve it's just us." Sabo was holding up his hands in a gesture of peace. Ace was frowning at me and Luffy seemed oblivious to everything as he was still looking for another constellation. I heard a little gasp and then I felt some rubber limbs surround me and pull me back down to a rubber boy's side. He grabbed my head and positioned it just right. "Right there, what is that one, Eve?" I snorted "that is the big dipper, the one that I just showed you Luffy." He frowned and began looking again. Sabo came over and sat next to me and looked up too. "There is one, its Orion's belt." Luffy groaned as Sabo had beat him at this new game.

I looked up and couldn't see what he was pointing to. "Where?" I asked while tilting my head closer to him to try and see from his point of view. I felt Sabo wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me closer to him. My face went bright red, but I tried to act like it wasn't a big deal as I allowed him to pull me closer to him. His other hand grabbed mine and lifted it up and then my hand still in his he followed each star as it formed the constellation. "There do you see it now?" His voice was really close to my ear. I was practically purple now as I was blushing so hard. I was so thankful that it was dark. I nodded knowing that he was close enough to feel my hair move.

"Get off her, Sabo, your freaking her out." Ace was standing behind us with his arm's crossed. Sabo let go of my shoulder and my hands. "I don't think I was bothering her. Right?" He turned to look at me, I wasn't able to see the look on his face, it was too dark. I stood up, "nope it didn't bother me. If it would have I would have said something." Luffy jumped up too and wrapped his arms around me again. "Hug Eve!" Sabo immediately hugged me too. They seemed to be waiting for Ace to join them but he didn't and they finally let go. Things were slightly awkward and I didn't like that so I rushed forward and yelled "hug Ace." I launched myself forward at him wrapping both arms tight around his waist. I could feel him tense up when Luffy's and Sabo's arms joined in. Then I could feel Ace's chest move under my head he was laughing! "Dog pile Eve!" He yelled and I felt him fall forward on top of me. I screamed and ducked and dodged. It became a game of chase as they all ran after me to the treehouse.

Several hours later both Luffy and Ace where sleeping haphazardly all over the treehouse. I stood up from where Sabo and I were playing cards. I carefully dragged Luffy to the blankets. I made sure that the blanket covered him and that he had a pillow beneath his head. I then did the same thing for Ace. When I was done I went back over and sat down by Sabo. He was watching me in amazement. "Why did you do that? They sleep like that all the time. They actually sleep wherever we go. I think that Ace has some kind of medical issue and Luffy I think just imitates him sometimes." I shrugged "I don't know they just looked uncomfortable and I could help them so I did." I finished rather lamely, so I felt comped to explain further, "and well I like them and you I had a lot of fun today." Sabo looked away from me and didn't say anything until after we finished cleaning up the game.

"Would you want someone to do it for you?" I placed the last card in the deck. "Do what?" I responded lost in the conversation. Sabo laughed "sorry, if someone found you sleeping and you looked uncomfortable would you want them to help you?" I thought about it for a little while fidgeting with my hair as I do when I'm thinking. "Well if I was sleeping outdoors for some reason and I looked cold, I would love it if they got me a blanket. If I fell asleep on the floor and was carried to bed I don't think it would bother me. I'm also not the type of person who falls asleep easily. I honestly don't feel like I would be able to fall asleep many people. I would just feel too vulnerable, I think." I looked back over to Ace and Luffy. "Shoot, I didn't talk to Dadan about the sleeping arrangements." I looked outside and saw that the weather was still nice. "It's a calm night, I will just sleep outside." I smiled at the thought it had been a long time since I slept outside. I lazily twirled my tail there was something about this that was wonderfully soothing. It was one of the reason's I loved this form. Well my ears in the form were a great asset too. I looked back over to Sabo who was just watching me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I knew that I was blushing. He gave me a cute smile that would have made any 9-year old's heart beat a little harder. "You're not like any other girl that I have ever met. The oddest thing about that is I feel like I have seen you somewhere before, or maybe I have heard about you. What is your last name Eve? Who is your family? Are you a noble?" Sabo threw question after question at me not even allowing me time to answer the first one. Not that I would answer all of them, some of them were touching a little too close to home.

"Sabo, I have never met you before. Okay, don't worry about it." I smiled at him hoping that he would drop the subject. He seemed to receive the message because he frowned and replied "fine, I just wanted to know more about you. I hope you will feel comfortable around me to tell me sometime. I know that you were talking about sleeping outside but it actually gets pretty cold out here sometimes. I mean I know the guys would make room and you could sleep in here with us." He was really nice and I am sure that it would be nice and warm in the treehouse but I thought it would be better outside. "No thanks, Sabo I was looking forward to sleeping in a tree, thanks though." With that I transformed fully into my tiger form. Sabo sucked in a breath. I walked over to him and allowed him to pet me on the head. I wasn't fully grown; I was actually small for my size. "I have never seen a white one with black stripes before. I rubbed my body against his hand before I jumped out of the treehouse. I landed silently on the ground. I quietly found a tree that I was still able to easily climb due to my small size. I knew that once I became larger I wouldn't be able to as easily do this. I relaxed on a study branch and let the soft light of the moon comfort me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So I replaced the previous chapter 2, I wasn't happy with the way that it turned out. I hope that you can all forgive me. Here is the corrected chapter and as always I don't own One Piece.

Chap2:

I woke up with the sun. I stretched and arched my back the way only a feline can do. I jumped out of my tree. I transformed back to my fully human form. I heard from Luffy yesterday that there was a village that was on the other side of the island. I made my way to where I thought the town would be. It wasn't too long before I saw a small town. I walked down the street carefully observing the people and their reactions to me. They didn't seem like they recognized me, my wanted poster must not be posted around here. I needed to figure out how to make money. I needed to have some sort of money when I start on my own.

I literally ran into a woman as I turned the corner of a building. I jumped up and helped her to her feet. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I scanned her for injuries. I was upset at myself, I needed to focus at the task at hand not daydream. She smiled at me and patted my head. "I'm fine. Sorry about bumping into you are. Are you okay?" I nodded and she smiled wider. "Wonderful! My name's Makino. Come to my place, we need to get you cleaned up." I looked at her in confusion before looking down at myself and thinking wow, I was a mess. My hair was in tangles and snarls and I was dirty from head to toe. That is what you get from sleeping in a tree.

I felt the kind woman take my hand she was pretty and put off a gentle warm vibe. I followed her as she led me to a bar. She walked me inside. It was early still so it was deserted. She led me past the bar into a back hallway. She opened the door on the right and I was surprised to see a nice bathroom. She pointed in the bathroom. "There are towels on the shelve and I will leave a change of clothes for you outside the door. Feel free to use as much shampoo and conditioner as you need, with that lovely thick hair of yours I am sure that you need it." She moved her hand and pointed toward the other wall, there was a mirror on it. "My brush is in there and feel free to make yourself at home. I was touched at her generosity. "Thank you." She smiled back at me and closed the door.

I began searching for a video transponder snail. I might be touched by her kindness but I wasn't stupid. I looked with my eyes and my hands. I moved swiftly and silently running my hand over the walls and the counter. I searched the mirror cabinet and checked the brush. Satisfied that I could find anything with my human senses I transformed and used my nose. When I confirmed that I wasn't able to smell the snails. I transformed back and got into the shower. I did enjoy the feeling of being clean.

After I was satisfied with my level of cleanliness I exited the shower. I dried myself and peeked outside the door. True to her word there was a pretty blue dress and really pretty white shoes. I grabbed the clothes and shut the door. I dressed quickly and exited the bathroom. I walked back into the bar and so it was now open and already had customers. They were drinking at a table away from the bar so I could talk to Makino freely.

"Thank you for your kindness." I bowed to her. "You are so pretty." Makino jumped a little in joy. "Will you let me do your makeup one day?" I sweat dropped at the excited look on her face and became a little worried that I was about to become this woman's doll. She laughed and placed a plate down on the bar. It had a sandwich on it and some chips. She placed a glass of water next to the plate, "eat." I sat and did as she asked and immediately felt guilty about thinking that. I swallowed my bite and smiled a little shyly. "I would like that, if you did it, my makeup." I blushed and felt like a fool. "Okay!" She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "So tell me about yourself. Why are you in town and why were you so dirty?"

I finished my bite as I thought about how to respond. "I am in town looking for some way to earn some extra money. I recently moved here and I would like to buy for the people I am staying with to show my appreciation." That wasn't exactly true and I hated lying to her but I needed to be careful about revealing my secrets. I made a small promise with myself to spend some of the money on the boys. I would buy them some candy sometimes or something. I continued like I hadn't told a white lie. "Do you know of anywhere that is looking for help?"

"OYE bring us another pitcher over here." The customers at the table called and Makino grinned and nodded at them. She was quick and efficient. She was back shortly with a smile still on her face, clearly this woman loved what she did. "Actually that's great news. I was looking for some help, I need someone to come in a few days a week and help out. I need a dishwasher and prep cook. Do you think you can do it?" I nodded delighted at the thought of working with this really nice lady. "When can I start?" I asked excitedly. She laughed and we sorted out the details. We determined that I would work at the end of the week, as that was her busiest days. I would come in those three days and help prep, cut the limes and the lemons for the drinks and prepare the food items. I would also deep clean the kitchen every third day. "This will be so great; I can actually sleep in and have a social life. Now let me do your makeup!"

I left Makino's bar an hour later. I was very happy; I had just made a new friend. I also felt very pretty, which was something that I enjoyed. I was wearing the pretty blue dress that matched my eyes. It looked very pretty against the white of my skin and my black hair. Makino had enjoyed doing my makeup but I was shocked with how light she did it. She brushed some sparkly eye shadow above my eyes and lined them a thin black line. She applied some mascara to my eyelashes. She finished the look with a hint of blush and some shiny lip gloss. I was shocked at how pretty I looked. When I had been dressed up in the past it was always dark blues and extreme blacks. It had made me look dead because the contrast to my pale skin. Not only did she not make me look dead but she made me look like a woman, almost.

I felt a little silly in my outfit walking in the woods but I wasn't going to ruin my dress or my look by transforming. When I finally got close to the tree house I could hear arguing. I rushed over and saw that Ace and Sabo were arguing and Luffy had been crying. Ace pulled back his fist and swung toward Sabo's head. "It's all your fault everything was fine before we went to sleep." Sabo blocked the punch and yelled back "It's probably your fault because you just fell asleep wherever and she thought you were weird." I walked into view, "or your both wrong and you can shut the hell up."

Stupid boys leave it to them to ruin my good day. I had only been gone a few hours what the hell was their deal? All of them were looking at me with their mouths open. Luffy finally broke the silence by jumping at me and hugging me. He was still crying. "We thought you were going to leave and not come back. We woke up and you were gone."

I turned and looked at Ace and Sabo. "What the hell guys? I was only gone a few hours relax. I need you to realize that I am a big cat and sometimes I am just going to go off and do my own thing." I smiled down at Luffy "but don't worry okay? I want you to know that I will always come back." Luffy grinned at me in response. Ace and Sabo looked a little embarrassed about getting caught arguing. I shrugged whatever boys are stupid. "So, where were you?" Ace's arms were crossed and he was glaring a challenge at me. I rolled my eyes it wasn't his business and I wanted to make sure that he knew that. In response, I raised my eyebrow gave a flirty smile and a shrug "wouldn't you like to know?" I liked this boy but he needed to understand. I will not be owned, or told what to do. If I do something you ask that is because I chose to do it.

I deliberately turned my back on them and walked away. I walked to the field that I sat in last night. It wasn't close to night yet but it was a nice day and there wasn't anything wrong with a mid-afternoon nap. I was such a cat sometimes and I didn't want to be around the boys now so perhaps a little cat nap was just the thing. I walled to the middle of the field and laid in the grass. I let my eyes drift close. I felt my tail poke out of the bottom of my dress. I sighed I couldn't wait to adjust all my clothes so it could come out all the time, my ears too. I just felt right with them there but I had to hide it still until I became stronger.

I lay and let the sun's rays soak into my skin and warm my soul. I stretched my toes and flicked my tail. I was relaxed, I was not asleep, at least not all the way, I was still completely conscious but relaxed with my eyes closed and slow breathing. I smelled them with the wind and I felt a little myself tense up, damn not much alone time with these boys huh? I didn't move, maybe they would get the hint and walk away. They approached me and stood around me. I heard Luffy whisper, "oh she's sleeping." I heard someone take a step away. "Come on we can apologize later. Let's let her sleep. Sabo's voice drifted down to me and I wanted to smile at his thoughtfulness. I kept my face still however, not wanting them to know I was awake.

I heard them all walk away and I relaxed by myself in silent for a few more minutes until Ace came back alone. I held still and tried to keep my breathing normal. I failed when Ace sat down next to me, I held my breath, stupid mistake. "How long are you going to keep pretending your asleep?" I sighed he caught me, "what do you want?" He shuffled for a few minutes but I still didn't open my eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I was just curious, I mean we were all worried, we didn't know if you were going to be okay." I peeked an eye open and saw that Ace was blushing and looking at me. I smiled up at him, "you were worried about me?" Ace stood up and shook his head "not me but Luffy and Sabo, did but I didn't care. Why would I care where you are, stupid?" He stuck his tongue out at me. His blush more furious then ever. "I do believe I heard you say we before, or was I wrong?" I smiled at him and winked.

He was about to yell at me his mouth opened wide. I stood up and walked over to him, I quickly wrapped my arms around him and "hug Ace!" I yelled and out of the trees came Luffy and Sabo. I smelled them coming after Ace had said that they were worried about me. Ace was shocked to see himself in the middle of a hug. When we released I hugged Sabo and Luffy in turn and thanked them for worrying too. "it's really sweet of you guys to worry but I will be slipping away from time to time. I will go various places. I have an animal instinct to roam, sometimes I will transform and just go for a run so you might not see me for a few hours. Also, I have a job for a few days out of the week in windmill village.

"That's where I'm from" Luffy jumped in the air. I smiled "next time I go come with me and say hi to everyone." He nodded back at me. "I want to come too" Sabo said. He was smiling at me, "why did you get a job, Eve?" We all started walking back toward the treehouse. "I need the money. I want to become a pirate so I need to save up. I have some clothes and stuff that I will need to buy too." Sabo and Ace were looking at me curiously, "so you got a job?" They asked in unison. They both started laughing at me and I blushed at the attention.

"We have gold." Luffy said causing Sabo and Ace to stop laughing. They looked at each other and shrugged. "We did let her in" Sabo said. Ace nodded they led me away from the treehouse out deep into the woods. They led me to their stash of gold. "You're a part of us, so when we become pirates we split it." I shook my head and held up my hands "you don't have to do that for me. I can make my own money it's fine." Sabo put his arm around my shoulders.

"No you can contribute to it if you like but you will definitely get some. After all, when you're on my crew, you can dress however you want." Sabo winked at me. I blushed but then Luffy yelled "no, she will be on my crew. She wants to be on the King of the pirate's crew right, Eve?" I was still blushing from Sabo's flirting early, how did that boy get to be so darn smooth? I mean he was like only ten, right? "How old are you Sabo?" My question seemed to throw everyone off. "I'm ten, same age as Ace." I nodded I was right, "what about you?" Ace asked I was released from Sabo's grasp when Luffy tackled him still arguing about who was going to be my captain. "I'm nine." I replied shorty, we were getting into dangerous territory I liked these boys but I didn't want to reveal too much.

Ace and I watched Luffy and Sabo fight. Luffy lost, Ace then fought against Sabo. Luffy and I watched with bated breath, it was an intense match. Ace was better but Sabo was close. Ace won in the end however and pointed toward me. He wanted me to fight him. I shook my head and he frowned, "I thought you wanted to become stronger?" I nodded, "I do and I will but my new friend Makino did my makeup and gave me this dress, and I know you're going to think that this is a really girly thing to say but I don't care, I feel pretty and I don't want to ruin it." The boys all looked at me incredulously, I was actually passing up the opportunity to fight? "You do look very pretty though, Eve." I felt myself blush like crazy when Sabo said that. "Um thank you." Ace snorted and I frowned, "I don't speak pig remember? Anyway, I am getting hungry how about we eat something Makino gave me some stuff to make dinner with tonight, but I need the meat. Would one of you boys be willing to go fetch some rabbits or fish?" Luffy and Sabo both volunteered and I thanked them. Ace was pouting because of my refusal to fight him earlier. I ignored him what a freaking baby. It was obvious out of the two ten-year-old boys that Sabo was the more mature one. I thought about saying that aloud and having Ace hear me but I wasn't sure that it would be worth the fight that was bound to happen if I did that.

I cut the vegetables up and set about frying them. Cooking like this over the fire was difficult but thankfully in the treehouse the boys had a small grill like structure that the put over the fire. You could put pots and the like on it. The only drawback was that it was only large enough to fit one at a time. When the boys got back with the rabbits, thankfully already cleaned. I cut it up and prepared it, feeling my stomach rumble with the smell of the food cooking. Luffy was drooling I giggled at him, I like to sing while I do chores, it's a habit I learned from my past. I felt it slipping out as I prepared the meal.

The boys didn't seem to mind, so I didn't let it bother me. "Here you go boy's." I brought them each a plate. They all looked at it in awe. "This looks so good, Eve." I watched the poor little rubber boy's spit drip as he stared down at it. "Well eat then," I said as I sat down with my own plate. They didn't need telling twice, I was worried would eat the whole plate. After we finished eating Ace had to clean up as he was the only one who didn't participate with the making of the meal. He wasn't too enthused about it but didn't complain too bad. Sabo, Luffy, and I went for a walk. I paused when we stopped by some tiger lilies. I saw a hand come down and pick a flower. I looked up and saw that the hand that was holding the flower belonged to Luffy. He was grinning, "here Eve." He handed me the flower. I blushed and smiled. "Luffy these flowers are my favorite, thank you." I leaned forward and pecked his cheek.

I was shocked at my own actions but I wasn't upset. I did like these boys and if they were half the people that they seemed to be then they would be great men. I smiled even more when I saw that Luffy's title cheeks were bright pink. Cute, I thought, cute boys that were going to grow up and be cute men. I looked over at Sabo and saw that he was looking a little jealous. I started walking again and the boys followed after me.

~Later that evening~

Sabo's point of view:

I waited for Eve to leave, she was going to change. "What the hell, Luffy?" He was already under the covers half asleep, "what?" I walked over and ripped the blanket off. "Why did give her that flower?" Luffy rubbed his eye, "flower? Oh, the flower I gave Eve? I gave it to her because she was looking at it, so I thought she would like it. She did like it." He looked at me reproachfully, "I know she liked it, you monkey. She liked it enough to kiss you." Ace shot up, "what she kissed you?" Luffy nodded a proud grin on his face. "I know, lucky bastard" I mumbled. Ace looked shocked, "you like her?" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Yes I like her and I know that you like her too, what I didn't know that Luffy liked her too. We have to make an agreement that we will all back off when she decides who to be with." Luffy nodded, "okay, I agree." Ace didn't say anything for a minute but then he met my gaze nodded once and said "I agree." I smiled, "may the best man get Eve on his crew." We all shook on it. Just in time too, Eve walked in a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3:

Eve's point of view:

Makino would need me to be cleaner, so no more sleeping in a tree for me. I wasn't sure I didn't think that I would be able to sleep comfortably with the boys so close to me. I hated being vulnerable. It came down to this, did I trust them? I needed to change out of my dress, Luffy was sleeping already and Ace and Sabo were just talking. I stood up and grabbed the small bag Makino had given me, she had also given her the food and the clothes. I smiled remembering her kindness and generosity. "Hey where are you going?" Sabo called to me as I was about to descend the ladder.

"I am going to go change. Into something to sleep in." I jumped down the rest of the way and walked off. It was slightly a chilly night and I didn't have any blankets. Normally in a situation I would prefer to sleep in my tiger form, I never felt a chill with my fur. I frowned and looked in a tree, a tree I would normally sleep in. There was no way of not getting a bit dirty when sleeping outside and I wanted to be really clean to impress Makino. I pouted, this meant a long and cold night.

I carefully removed my dress and slipped on the pajamas I was given. It was a pretty floral patterned pants and a tank top shirt. I carefully put the dress in my bag and went back to the treehouse. I expected Ace or Sabo to ask me what took so long, I knew I took my time. The odd thing was they didn't, didn't say anything at all. They all looked like they were caught doing something bad, even Luffy who was now awake.

I cleared my throat nervous but confident in my decision, I did trust them. While walking, I thought over my time with them and though it was short I did trust them. "Can I sleep here tonight?" There was dead silence for several seconds and then boom all of them were talking at once. Luffy was yelling and jumping in excitement "sleep with me Eve, over here." Sabo pushed Luffy over and patted the pillow next to him. "Right here Eve, over here next to me. I will make sure to share my blanket and pillow." The smile he gave me made me blush. I felt a hand grab me, Ace was pulling me toward the blanket. "Sleep in the middle like this, you will be warm that way."

The boys adjusted their blankets and pillows and made sure I was very comfortable. I was laying on Ace's right side. Sabo was to my left and Luffy was above me. Sabo was sharing his pillow with me and Ace was sharing his blanket, so I was very close to both. I was tense at first but then I found myself relaxing. First Luffy fell asleep he occasionally twitched while sleeping but his breathing was deep and slow. Focusing on the sound of his breathing I found myself in a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning completely surprised at not only how fast I fell asleep but with how comfortable I had been too. There was a problem though I was stuck. Ace's arm was over my waist, surprise fact he is a cuddler. Sabo's leg had been thrown over mine and Luffy was pinning some of my hair beneath his head. I carefully pulled my hair out from under him and slipped Sabo's leg off of mine. This was going to be the hard part though. I grabbed Ace's hand and carefully tried pulling it away from my body. Ace had the opposite reaction then I wanted. Instead of staying relaxed and allow me to move his arm, he panicked and pulled my body closer to him. He didn't fully wake up yet either.

There was no use I was going to have to wake him. I pushed on his arm. He pulled me tighter still. I was now pressed tightly to Ace's body. "Ace, hey wake up and let go." I tried being quite but I guess I was too noisy because Sabo woke up. "Hey lover boy, don't crush the lady. Leave her alone so we can all go back to bed." Sabo threw his pillow at Ace's face. It smacked him dead center. "What, what the hell? Shit!" He noticed me pressed against him and saw that he was the one who was doing it. He immediately released me and his face bright cherry red turned his back to me and pulled the blankets over his head. I stood up and descended the ladder. My tail was twitching, I wasn't able to control my transformation when I slept, my ears and tail would always come out. The boys were not morning people. They were grumpy and didn't like to socialize. They slowly began to become conscious about an hour later.

I heard Luffy's stomach grumble and he sat up. "I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" Ace and Sabo groaned. "It's your turn to get breakfast Luffy, so go find something." Sabo yelled and Ace chuckled. Luffy jumped down from the ladder and ran into the woods. I waited a few moments, before I turned and looked at Ace and Sabo, "will he be okay out there on his own?" There was no hesitation with their reply, "no, he's not safe. He is probably a goner already." Ace stretched as he spoke not meeting my gaze at all. Sabo gave me an evil grin "but it's your turn to watch Luffy, have fun."

"Hey, ah shit." I mutter in annoyance after jumping down. I had to leave for the bar here soon. I used my nose to find Luffy thankfully it didn't take long at all. He was stuck, well to accurate he was sinking. He was sinking in mud that smelled so foul that I gagged from where I stood. "Why did you get anywhere near here?" I asked in complete astonishment. Luffy pouted and looked guilty, "there was a frog and I wanted to eat it." I sweat dropped at such a Luffy like answer.

"Hold on." I found a vine and tied it securely around my waist and then to a nearby tree. I waded out in the mud, it was so smelly and foul like a bunch of fish died in here. I gagged again, my poor nose. I grabbed Luffy by the hand and started pulling us out. It was hard slow work; every time we took a step forward we would sink a little more into the mud. Luffy had managed to land himself right in the middle and it was about to my knees when I first got to Luffy but now it was easily to my thigh and we were only at the half way point of getting back to land.

I pushed Luffy on the grass hard. Then dragged myself out of the mud that was now to my chest, I felt like I weighed more than three times what I normally did. I panted exhausted. Luffy next to me was doing the same thing. We laid like that for quite some time trying to regain our breath. After some time, I could smell Sabo and Ace. They must be searching for us. I was sad that my nice new outfit had been dirtied so fast. I wondered if I would be able to get them clean. I would have to take another shower before I could help Makino. I wondered if she would be mad at me.

Ace and Sabo appeared through the trees and Luffy sat up. "Sorry guys the frog got away." Ace and Sabo didn't understand what he meant, at least that was what their looks told me. Finally, it seemed to click for Ace. "Yuck, Luffy we don't want to eat frogs. When it's your turn make sure to get something that we would like to eat too. Oh, and don't play in the mud. Look what you did to poor Eve?" From the way, his body sank when he looked at me I knew that I must look truly awful.

Ace held out his hand and I took it. He helped me to my feet and Sabo helped Luffy. "Come on, Dadan will let you use the tub." He started heading toward where Dadan and the mountain bandits lived. "I have to go to the treehouse and get my bag. It has my other clothes in it." Sabo had his hand over his nose so when he spoke it came out funny. "I will go and get it you and Luffy go ahead with Ace and get cleaned up." I nodded, "thanks I appreciate it." He smiled at me and ran off. Dadan gagged when we arrived. "You smell like you rolled in fish, like a dog." She threw me in the bathroom area. It wasn't as nice as Makino's but I was grateful for it. I discarded my clothes and scrubbed all the mud off me. I drained the tub and rinsed off again just to make sure. I heard a soft knock then Sabo's voice drifted through the door. "I am going to leave your bag right here, Eve okay?" "Thanks Sabo" I waited a second to make sure he had left before grabbing my bag and pulling it inside.

Makino had given me another pretty dress to wear, this one was pink and covered in flowers. It wasn't really my style but it was still nice. I slipped it on and left the bathroom passing a very smelly Luffy on my way out. Ace handed me a plate, he had hunted while I had been cleaning up. I ate the meat and thanked him for it. He gave me a grin, "no problem smelly." I glared at him "I don't smell, at least not anymore." He laughed "whatever you say, Smelly."

I hoped that the nickname wouldn't stick. I needed to leave for Windmill village soon. Sabo at my request checked on Luffy. I knew that he wanted to go with me and I needed to leave soon. A wet Luffy and a wet Sabo immerged later. I gave Sabo a grateful smile. "Thank you" I mouthed at him. In response, he sent a wink my way. I shook my head how did a ten-year-old get so dang smooth? I shook my head that was the mystery of Sabo and continued to the village.

Ace had originally said that he didn't want to go but seeing that we were all going e decided to tag along. When we got into town I promptly went in the bar and found Makino. "What can I help you with?" She smiled at me and patted my head. Crash the sound of glass breaking made us rush to the front. That was where we found the broken window, Luffy with a big cut on his arm and a very guilty looking Ace. I rushed over to Luffy, "are you alright? Let me see your arm." I grabbed it and examined thankfully the cut wasn't deep. Makino made her way over to Luffy with a rag. "Are these the boys that you are staying with? Eve?" I nodded feeling guilty about the window after all I was the one who brought these trouble makers to town.

I gave both Ace and Sabo looks promising death later. Makino kissed Luffy on the cheek. "It's good to see you, it has been so long." Luffy nodded and hugged her and asked for some food. I sweat dropped only Luffy. Makino made plates for all the boys while I cleaned the glass up. Then I taped up the window making sure no bugs would be able to get inside. I nodded at my work my hands on my hips. I was worried about the window though would that come out of my pay?

I didn't need to worry though, it turns out Makino confronted the boys and told them they would have to work too, to pay back what they owed. Luffy was too rambunctious to be inside so Makino assigned him the task of digging holes in the garden. He went out there and began digging furiously soon dirt began hitting the windows. Makino went outside to keep an eye on him. Ace was tasked with the chore of cleaning the tables, including the bottom of them. It was disgusting what people stuck to the bottom of a table.

Sabo was assigned to the kitchen, with me. His task was to do the dishes and mine was to prep for the drink orders and the food orders that Makino might receive later. "Why did you guys break the window?" I asked Sabo's back as I cut up lemons. I saw his ears turn pink, "it was an accident more than anything." He wasn't looking at me. I kept working as did he and he still never looked at me, which was very unlike Sabo. I walked over to him and hugged him from behind he stiffened up and dropped the mug that he had been washing, thankfully it didn't break. "Don't worry Makino is really nice she won't be mad and it's not like its hard work, right?" I released him and patted him on his back and went back to my chores.

I didn't notice how long it took for Sabo to pick up the glass, I had cut my finger and some of the juice from the lemon got in the cut and I was completely distracted. I also didn't notice that Ace had been watching us from the doorway. After I was done slicing the lemons and then the limes. I cleaned up the prep area and then assisted Sabo. I dried the dishes that he finished washing. He was very slow and clumsy doing the dishes. I was smiling as I watched him drop the same plate in the water again. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand leaving a line of bubbles behind.

I stared at the line of bubbles and giggled. I dipped my hand in the soapy water getting bubbles all over it. I grabbed Sabo's face and gave him a beard. He looked hilarious. I laughed and finally noticed Ace, he was looking at me curiously and in response I just pointed to Sabo. Ace laughed when he saw Sabo's beard too. After we had all winded down from that Makino and a very dirty Luffy came in. Luffy was looking accomplished and proud of himself. He was led off to the bathroom with Makino. She came back to tell us that we were done and we could go wait at the beach for Luffy to be done.

Sabo and Ace rushed ahead. They loved the beach, so did I but with my devil fruit powers I wasn't able to swim so it wasn't quite the same. The boys ran into the water fully clothed and I just shook my head. I settled myself on the sand and relaxed in the warmth of the sun. It was pleasant, the sound of the waves and the shouts from Sabo and Ace.

I felt cooler and I looked up and saw that Sabo was blocking me from the warm sun. He was shifting from foot to foot and looked embarrassed. I gave him a questioning look. In response, he held out a seashell, it was beautiful and unlike any that I had ever seen. It was blue for one thing it was shiny and smooth. I loved it. "It's beautiful Sabo." I went to hand it back and he shook his head. "That's for you it's a present so keep it, keep it forever." I hopped up and threw my arms around him. "Thank you, Sabo I love it. I will keep it forever." I had my small bag the one that I always carry with me. In it I had my old dress, the one that had been ruined. I tore off a scrap of the cloth and wrapped it around my seashell to make sure that it would be safe.

"Hey guys wait for me." We heard Luffy yell. I waved at him and then placed the seashell in my bag. I nodded to Sabo, "thank you again. I will treasure it." Luffy arrived out of breath "I am hungry" he said as soon as he could breath. We all laughed at that it was so Luffy. Ace and Sabo caught some fish in a net for us to eat. I made the fire and Luffy stayed out of the way. We all ate in silence it was peaceful and calm on the beach.

We all made our way back to the treehouse it was time to train. Sabo and Luffy faced off first. I watched their moves ready to learn. Sabo was impressive he was fast and strong, easily able to knock Luffy's blow aside making it hit a rock and then smack him in his own face. I laughed at that. "Again!" Luffy yelled but Ace stood up, "no it's Sabo and my turn." Ace and Sabo were fairly matched. They were both crazy strong for being ten. I would learn so much from then. Luffy pulled on my hand. "Fight me, Eve. I will win you." I stood up and faced him, "I wouldn't count on it Luffy." Luffy came at me fist raised. I didn't move I waited until last moment and then dodged. I dodged quickly grabbing a hold of Luffy's outstretched arm I pulled myself to him and tackled him down. "My win." I jumped off him and helped him up.

We went again and again. 150 matches in total 50 with each of them. I was sore I unlike them did not do that every day but I was going to need to start if I was going to keep up with their strength. I don't want to be the weakest like Luffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4:

That was how our days were. On the days, I would go to Windmill Village the boys would either come with me to town or go off on their own thing. When I was done helping Makino I would go back to the tree house and we would all train. On the days, I didn't go to Windmill Village we would train and then do repairs to the treehouse. It continued like that for several weeks. I was growing closer and closer to the boys and I felt guilty about keeping a secret from them.

I head Sabo talking to Ace and Luffy. "That man was my father and I am a noble." I was shocked. I didn't know that Sabo had a secret too. Sabo finished telling his story and Ace and Luffy didn't seem to care much. I put my hand on his back and patted offering comfort in my touch. He jumped almost a foot off the ground. "Eve, when did you get here?" I shrugged, "at the beginning. Thank you for telling us that, I have something I would like to share with you guys too." I went to continue but then I smelt a familiar scent and I closed. "Eve, are you okay?" Sabo asked in concern.

I smelled the wind and pushed Sabo out of the way just as a tree came crashing down. Garp emerged, "good one. I thought that was going to get you. Are you ready to become strong marines?" We all shook our head and thanks to our response we all got a punch of love. "Too damn bad. You will all become marines and to become a marine you have to be strong. That is why we are going to go on a survival hike in the wilderness today." We all groaned. We had heard from Luffy about Garp's survival hikes. "Not you though" he pointed at me. "Makino wanted me to have you come into town. She wants to get ready for a birthday that they are having down at the bar and she needs your help."

I nodded and rushed off, sorry boys but I was going to take this opportunity and live. When I arrived at the bar it was deserted. I opened the door and began looking for Makino. I wasn't able to find her but I did find a note. " _Dear Eve, I have gone to the market to pick up a birthday present. I will be back soon. Please prepare things for the lunch menu also hang up the party decorations. Thank you so much. P.S. There will be a special surprise coming for the birthday girl so if when they get here just get them set up in the bar. Thanks, Makino"_

I wondered who the party was for and if I knew them. I shrugged and began following the instructions on the note.

Ace's point of view:

"What are we doing?" I was on my stomach in the dirt next to me was Luffy and Ace and on Luffy's other side Garp. He was staring through binoculars. "Okay she is in the bar." He sat up and faced us. "I lied to you earlier we are not doing a survival hike today. I know that you are disappointed so we will do one next time I am in town." We all shook our heads to try and explain how we were not disappointed not at all but he continued, "It's Eve's birthday today. She's turning ten and Makino and I are trying to give her a nice birthday." I felt sick, I hadn't even known that today was her birthday we had been living together now for weeks. From the looks on Sabo's and Luffy's faces they didn't know either. That made me feel slightly better. "So what's the plan?"

Garp brought us in and explained the plan. It was a simple one. We were going to go down there and get Eve out of the bar for a few moments while her surprise got there. Then Makino and everyone would hide and we would jump out and yell surprise. We all nodded when Garp asked us if we got the plan. I rushed down there. I couldn't wait to see her smile. When I opened the door to the bar I could tell something was wrong, it smelled wrong in here. I looked around and saw that the chairs were all flipped over and the tables were all askew. "Eve?" I called out hoping that I would hear her laugh or her voice, I didn't. Sabo and Luffy arrived and saw the devastation. Luffy's eyes started to fill up with water. "None of that know, we have to find her. She could be in trouble."

Eve's point of view:

I had a bad feeling, why? I paused in the middle of finishing decorating. I peeked outside and saw a bunch of people with instruments. Oh, they had hired a band? Was that the surprise? I walked over and opened the door. As soon as it was opened I saw the faces of the people holding the instruments and I closed the door. "What the hell, bitch? That was rude we are the entertainment let us in." I felt the flood of memories coming back. I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming but no this wasn't a nightmare this was my life.

The door flew open and they rushed in there was a lot of them. I hoped that they didn't remember me. They shouldn't but after doing something stupid like closing the door in their face they might. "Sorry, I'm sorry can I get you drinks?" I made my voice lower and raspier then it normally was, anything to make myself look different to them. They made themselves comfortable around a table. They ordered a around of beers, I brought it to them even though I shouldn't serve alcohol. I didn't want them to remember seeing me. I wanted them to drink a lot.

"You look very familiar. Doesn't she?" I felt my heart drop and my palms start to sweat. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" They shook their heads and I bowed and backed out of the room. I needed to get out of here now. This was the band that was playing on the worst day of my life. Which was last year the day after my birthday. The played on my birthday too but it was nice that time, the next night though was horrible. I opened the back door and before I could run. I felt the cold awful feeling of sea water. Someone had put sea prism cuffs on me. I turned and met the eyes of the lead singer. I felt bile rise in my throat and puked on his shoes.

Sabo's point of view:

We walked out the back door of the bar and we found her. Eve she was all beat up and these men were dragging her along in cuffs and they were singing. They seemed happy that they had done this to her. I felt my blood boil and I saw the anger on Luffy and Ace's faces and I knew they were just as mad at me. I ran at the guy holding her and smacked his head hard with my metal pipe. It connected and made a satisfying crunching noise the man went down. I grabbed Eve and pulled her to safety. She was crying and hurt. I wanted them to bleed for doing this to her and on her birthday, no less.

I rushed back in and in no time, especially after Garp arrived, we had all of them down bleeding and unconscious. Garp found the key and then unlocked Eve's cuffs. "I'm sorry Garp, I don't know how they knew where I was. I didn't tell anyone my name. The boys know about my devil fruit but I don't think they have said anything." She was crying harder than before, "please don't make me leave. I like it here." I stepped in front of Eve, blocking her from Garp's view. Luffy and Ace did the same. "Don't worry Eve, we won't let him take you anywhere." I said trying to sound braver then I felt. I had just watched Garp's fighting ability though and I knew that we didn't stand a chance. If he wanted to take her he would and we wouldn't have the ability to stop it.

Garp's eyes filled with tears. "Move you idiots!" He pushed up out of the way and grabbed Eve. "I'm so sorry. What have they done to you? They were supposed to sing for your party. I was at the palace last year. It was your birthday, then wasn't it? You seemed happy to hear them sing." Eve was shaking her head. "I was and then they sang again then next night when I was sold to my new master and it was a completely different experience. I would never want to hear them sing again in my life." Garp hung his head regret and shame evident on his face. "I'm sorry I will take care of them, they will never bother you again. Sorry for ruining your birthday." Eve patted Garp on the head and gave him a smile.

"It's because of you that I am still alive don't forget." I heard her whisper. Garp nodded and stood up and picking up the band members one by one he left carrying them all.

Eve's point of view:

"Can we go back to the treehouse?" I didn't want to be at the bar any longer. The boys all looked at each other and nodded. Ace came over and picked me up. He carried me princess style. I blushed but didn't say anything. He carried me all the way back to the treehouse and he didn't even act like it was hard to do. "I owe you guys an explanation, don't I?" I looked up and met their eyes. Ace nodded Luffy looked confused and Sabo just looked sad. I sighed "alright well when I was 4 I was sold as a slave. My parents needed some money so they auctioned me off to the highest bidder. I was purchased by a man as a play toy for his daughter who was about 7 at the time. I became her doll she would cut my hair when she felt like it. She would dress me and undress me for hours. Then one day she wanted me to sing a song with her so I did. That was when everything changed. I had a pleasant voice so I was useful."

I rubbed my arms a nervous habit I have, it's almost like I am trying to warm them up. "My owners began having me sing at parties. I was a hit soon other nobles wanted me to sing at their parties too. I became wanted my not only the nobles but by the celestial dragons too. The more people who wanted me the better I was treated. Soon I wasn't her doll anymore but it seemed like her equal. I had my own room and my own clothes. I would only play with her when I wanted to and in exchange all I had to do was sing. It wasn't a bad deal for a slave but then my birthday happened. There was a big party at a celestial noble's house. I thought it was all for me, the guests the music, I thought it was all for me. I was wrong and my new owner proved it to me the next night."

I stopped talking, I couldn't talk about that night. I shook my head hard to make the memories go away. "My master was going to his other home and wanted me to join him there but as I was a salve I needed to ride with the other slaves. They loaded me onto a ship that thankfully sunk. I was drowning feeling the ocean pull me into the depths when Garp saved me. He recognized me as a slave and brought me here. He told me to keep quiet about who I was and my ability both things my master would recognize. I'm sorry but I have told you all a lie. My name isn't Eve but Lilly but I can't tell anyone and neither can you or they could find me."

I stood up and walked outside, "one day I am going to be free and no one will be able to tell me what to do. I can go where I want and adventurer. The only way I will do things is if people ask." I nodded and turned around to face the boys. "My name is Lilly, just like my favorite flower a tiger Lilly and one day I will be a pirate, it's nice to meet you." The boys bowed back to me. "Nice to meet you." They said in unison.

I loved that these boys accepted me even though I was a slave. I was taught that slaves were garbage and not to be cared for. I hugged them all very tight. I slept that night with a smile on my face and hope in my heart.

The weather got colder as the months went on. The boys upset at their lack of knowledge about me asked me questions all the time about myself. We became even closer and stronger. Today the boys were helping me practice my tiger senses. Ace was with me holding a hand over my human nose. I didn't think that this was necessary, as I could have just covered my own nose but Ace explained that way he knew I couldn't cheat. Ace's hand blocking my nose blocked out all my smells coming in except one. Ace's smell was so overpowering when he did this. He had a nice smell it was like a spicy campfire.

I inhaled again, trying to not look like a weirdo who is just sniffing his hand but someone who is just trying to breath. Ace's hand was so warm and distracting though and whenever he did this he had to sit really close to me. "Are you ready, Lilly?" It had taken some time for them to get used to calling me that but I am glad that they did. I loved my name and couldn't wait to go by it all the time. "Yes, I am ready." Sabo and Luffy run as far as they can away from me while I am with Ace. They try to make it hard for me to find them by going over creeks or rivers. Once they switched clothes which was confusing. One time they wore fishes on their backs. I was becoming stronger in every way thanks to these boys.

I jumped down from the treehouse and began sniffing them out. I inhaled deeply and could tell that they went far this time. Father then we have gone before. I followed the scent it led me out of the woods and past a garbage area that Ace told me was called the Grey Terminal. The scent led me right to a big city. I was reluctant to go in. I knew that I probably had a bounty know since I was missing from my master.

Garp had hoped that they would have just thought that I drowned at sea but I guess one of the other slaves said they had seen me alive getting on a boat. I walked into the city like I had every right to be there. I followed the scents up one road and down another. Finally, I came to what looked like a little restaurant. A nice-looking hostess opened the door. Her smiled instantly turned into a frown when she saw Ace though. "Get out of here this isn't a charity." Her attitude pissed me off. I was about to yell at her and explain I have money (which I did) but then a man in a cloak who smelled an awful lot like Sabo and Luffy held out a gold medallion. "There with me, we want your back room and bring us 4 bowls of ramen."

She bowed, "right away, sir." I was impressed. Ace grabbed my hand and walked me in the back room ahead of Sabo and Luffy. As soon as we were in the room Sabo gave me a thumb up. "You got here really fast! We just barely got here ourselves." We enjoyed our ramen when the hostess brought it to us. Then the boys ordered more and more. We were going to get caught normal people didn't eat this much. Sure, enough the hostess opened the door and saw Sabo and Luffy under the cloak and ran for them. Sabo grabbed my hand and jumped through the window. Well with these boys my life is always an adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Things are starting to heat up! Please comment, favorite, or follow.

Chap 5:

Sabo's point of view:

We had made it away from town just fine. We got back to the tree house and just like we did every night since Lilly came, we looked at the stars. This night was a little different no one was talking, usually we talked about the adventures we were going to have when we became pirates. Luffy cleared his throat and said "Lilly are you going to have a baby and get married when you grow up?" The silence that followed had a very heavy tenseness about it. I saw that Ace had sat up and I joined him. We both looked down at Lilly waiting to hear her answer.

She sighed and put her hands behind her head. "If you would have asked me a year ago or even two I would have said yes with no hesitation. Now though I honestly don't know. I think I am afraid of letting someone have that much power over me." I watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath. "All I know is that I am going to be free and no one will ever be able to make me do something that I don't ever want to do again, so at this point in time no, Luffy I don't think I will get married or have babies. I know that the future can change though s not opposed to falling in love and being with someone and I guess we would see where it went from there."

She shrugged not caring to respond to the subject further. Ace, Luffy, and I were still competing for Lilly to be on our pirate ship. Every day we would fight and become stronger and train for it. We decided that whoever defeated the giant tiger would be the one who got her. We all agreed to it. I had to make sure that it was me.

Like she was reading my thoughts Lilly asked us, "I know that Luffy is going to be the King of the Pirates but what about you two?" She gestured toward me and Ace. "Are you going to join Luffy's crew?" Ace snorted, "fat chance in hell that I will ever become a crew member of that weakling's ship. I will be my own captain." I nodded in agreement, "me too. I will be captain of my own crew one day. I will sail the world and go where I want to go." The look Lilly gave me was far too understanding. She knew how I felt in my soul, the corruption of this world was so wrong and I needed to get away from it, we all did.

Ace's point of view:

Sabo and Lilly seemed to be getting much closer much to my annoyance. It seemed like every day the found more stuff in common with one another. I noticed too that he has started to bring her little gifts every time we would go somewhere. Bastard, I thought bitterly nothing but a cheating bastard. I needed to do something great if I was going to get in the lead. I thought about what I could do for her, something that would make her really happy. I thought and thought but my mind just kept coming up blank.

I was sitting in a tree, when I heard it. Lilly was singing, I loved listening to her sing. She did it when she did chores but that was about it. Right now, she wasn't doing anything but looking at the moon. She was singing a sad love song. Which was odd because she has always sung fun upbeat songs in the past. I could hear Luffy coming back, hopefully his hunt was successful. "Lilly be the musician on my crew!" I could hear him yell from where I was in my tree. I growled in response and jumped out of the tree. "No she will be in my crew and she will be my first mate and my musician." I yelled at Luffy.

Luffy threw a punch my way I easily blocked it. Sabo came out of nowhere and talked me, "no Lilly will be on my crew." We all swung at each other and the battle continued. I could feel a pair of eyes on me while I was fighting but I chose to ignore them. Then smack we all got hit my Lilly. "I promise that I will consider you three first when I become a pirate but I will go wherever I want to go and none of you will get to make that decision for me." She got up and walked off.

Sabo's point of view:

We all felt a little guilty about how we reacted with Lilly earlier. We all cared about her and didn't want her to leave us, so that is why we were so possessive. We had decided we would look for something really nice for her. We even got some money out of the pirate savings, in case it was too hard to steal what we wanted to get for her.

As we were walking through the Gray Terminal I felt someone grab me from behind. "Is this the one?" I was turned around so another man could see me. I found myself looking into the face of my father. "Yes, that's him my son. How dare you two lead him off and ruin his mind and try to ruin his future. Thank you for finding him Bluejam." I was tossed in to my father's chest. "No problem sir, it was a pleasure working for you." Bluejam was sleazing up to my father.

"I want those two punished." My father pointed towards Ace and Luffy. Bluejam nodded and walked toward them with a gun raised. "We will handle that for you sir." I grabbed my fathers' expensive shirt. "NO! Please I will come home, just don't hurt them they are my brothers." My father nodded, "smart Sabo." I could hear Luffy and Ace's shouts begging me not to leave. "Ace" I yelled without turning around. "Watch out for them for me, please." I didn't wait for his response as my father pulled me along.

Lilly's point of view:

Something was wrong I could smell their tears as they approached. Where was Sabo? I jumped down from the treehouse and ran over to them. Luffy was sobbing and wasn't understandable. Ace had been crying but wasn't any longer. "Where is Sabo, Ace?" I yelled at him trying to get him to answer my question but he wouldn't. Finally, the third time I asked Ace yelled back. "He's gone. He went home." He shrugged my hand off his arm. He walked quickly away from me.

I pulled Luffy in my arms and tried to think of a way for us to get him back. He needed to be free too, we all did. I held Luffy tight and we fell asleep like that.

Ace's point of view:

I felt guilty for the way I blew up at Lilly but I was so pissed at the situation and at Sabo's dad. I felt my fists clench, damn I just wanted to hit that fucking guy. I saw that Luffy and Lilly were asleep in each other's arms. I felt guilty until I saw that they both had tear tracks on their faces. I kissed Lilly's cheek and pulled her into my arms. I let me heat envelope her and she rolled closer to me, "Sabo?" She whispered into my chest. I felt my heart break and I wrapped my arms tighter around her as his words replayed in my mind "Take care of them Ace" I will I promised myself as I fell into a restless sleep as well.

Lilly's point of view:

I woke up silently and found myself in Ace's arms. He was holding me very tightly. I wiggled out of his grasp as carefully as I could manage and I snuck away. I had to see him. I walked past the Gray Terminal using my nose I would find his house. Thankfully Makino had just recently given me a new outfit and I didn't look too out of place here. Going higher into the upper distract I could tell how important Sabo's family was.

I found an impressive looking house. I made sure that I wasn't followed and then I climbed up a tree close to the house and when I got to a good spot I jumped onto the roof and snuck into an open window. The room I was in was the right one. I could just tell from how strong Sabo's sent was all over the room. I inhaled and was happy that I could be somewhat near him again. He wasn't in the room right now and I didn't want to get caught wondering around his house looking for him. I hid in the closet and waited.

A few hours later I heard the door open. I waited wanting to be sure it was Sabo and not the maid or something. I could hear his voice, it made me smile. I sure missed him. Soon the closet door opened and I was face to face with Sabo. He looked shocked and then his face brightens up. He grabbed me and kissed me. I felt my face heat up and turn bright red but I kissed him back. Sabo stole my first kiss who would have thought. When he released me, he was red too but had a big grin on his face.

I pushed him "don't get cocky." He kissed me again. "How can I not get cocky, I just kissed the prettiest girl in the world, twice." I rolled my eyes, damn smooth way to damn smooth. "Come with me lets go back to the others and you never have to come back here. We can hide you." Sabo was shaking his head. "My dad said that he would have Bluejam's crew kill you and the others if I came back. I can't not right now anyways but one day, I promise we will see each other again. Then you can be on my pirate crew because I know you will want to."

He sent another wink my way but I wasn't having it this time. "So you're just going to stay here?" I asked not believing what I had heard. He nodded, "we can't win against them Lilly, they are just too strong. I'm sorry." I felt my eyes fill up with tears. "Whatever Sabo, don't bother coming back at all." I was hurt and I left in a hurry running down the bright sunny streets the tears falling as they may.

Sabo's point of view:

I sighed and touched my lips. Hers were so soft I wondered if I would ever be able to do that again. At least I got two of her kisses before I made her hate me. "You have the devils luck, don't you?" I jumped and looked up and saw the annoying kid that my parents had adopted while I was gone. He told me about the fire that was going to happen in the Gray Terminal I thought about Ace and Luffy and I felt fear. Then Lilly's face came into my mind her beautiful smile and laugh and I felt my heart clench. "No!" I yelled and jumped out of the window and ran after them. I wouldn't let them hurt my loved ones.

I fought and tried to warn them to no avail, then I felt myself black out.

Lilly's point of view:

I didn't want Ace or Luffy to be mad at Sabo so I needed to wait before I went back to them so they wouldn't notice that I was crying. In the Grey Terminal, I had to stop though something smelt funny and I was getting a very bad feeling.

Ace point of view:

We were done delivering the packages where we were told to by Bluejam. He wanted our pirate treasure. Then the fire started and we were fighting I was worried about Lilly but there was nothing I could do for her now. I had to save Luffy. Dadan and the other bandits came out of nowhere and took Luffy and ran off to safety. Dadan tried to get me to run too but I couldn't. Then Dadan was down and Blue jam was holding a gun at me. Then I heard a terrible roar and watched a lion bite the back of Bluejams neck. He turned and shot it. "NO!" I screamed and ran forward. Lilly was transforming back in front of my eyes but she was unconscious she had gunshot wound in her side. Dadan was screaming for me to follow her. I carried Lilly and ran after Dadan who was terribly burned in the fire. We made it out but Lilly and Dadan were so injured that I thought they were going to die. I snuck off and got medicine for them. Soon Lilly opened her eyes.

I smiled at her with tears coming down my face, "don't ever do that again. Please" She snorted "do what save you?" She asked I nodded. "Yes, I am not worth your life." She shook her head and pulled me into a hug. "Yes you are Ace, you are worth everything to so many people, including me. We all love you, even Dadan over there even though she is too stupid to admit it." Ace cried and we held each other. So much had happened in such a short time.

Lilly and I helped get Dadan back to the mountain bandits hide out. Lilly cried when she saw how hurt Luffy was. She said that she would never leave our sides again no matter what, but then everything changed the next day. The day the celestial dragon was supposed to arrive.

Dogra arrived with a shocked and horrified expression on his face and explained to us what had happened to Sabo. Lilly fell to the ground shaking her head, "your lying." I grabbed Dogra's shirt ready to beat him up when I saw the tear roll out of his eye. I felt my strength give and heard Luffy's tears. I ran to the Cliffside and cried. When I got back Luffy was still crying and Lilly was gone. I found her soon in the treehouse in the blankets that Sabo always used. Her face was red and sad.

"I said something awful to him." She whispered. "He told me that he couldn't come back and I said that he shouldn't then. Now I can never make it right. It will always be the last thing that I say to him." I held her as she cried out her heart.

We got a letter from Sabo the next day. It explained that he was going out to sea and that he knew he would see us again one day. There was a personal part for Lilly: Lilly I am sorry that I made you cry. I promise that one day I will be a strong man for you. I will find you again one day and that day I will steal another kiss you just watch. I read that part out loud to Lilly and watched her break down all over again.

"We have to be pirate's guys; we must leave when we are 17. We have to be free, just like Sabo wanted to be." Lilly was crying again. Luffy was hugging her, he was crying too. I noticed my vision blur and felt the tears fall down my face too. We would always miss our brother Sabo.

Lilly's point of view;

We trained harder. Soon Luffy could start punching things that he aimed for. I was working on my other senses in my tiger form. I was using eyesight I was trying to see a little further every day. I was using my ears trying to hear more every day. I was working on my speed, soon I was the faster then Ace or Luffy both in and out of my tiger form.

Ace and I had become closer we ran into some struggles when I started getting a womanly body. Men and boys from Windmill village had noticed me. I was turning 16 here soon. They would make sure to talk to me when I came into the bar. They would ask me on dates or buy me flowers. I noticed that it upset Ace, I don't think that Luffy seemed to care about it.

Ace beat the crap out of some guy for slapping my butt one night. I grabbed Ace and threw him into a tree. "Why don't you fight someone who is close to the same strength as you." My teeth were barred and I was pissed. "You almost killed that poor boy, and for what because he smacked my ass?" Ace grabbed my hands and tackled me down on the ground. "Yea, I almost killed him he can't touch you. None of them can." I kicked up which made Ace protect himself and caused him to move enough where I could hook a leg around his back and flip him over so I was on top of him. "If he can't, then who Ace? Who will be good enough for me? Will I ever be able to be with someone? Or will I always have to worry about Ace coming in and kicking their ass."

"Be with me." I stopped trying to punch his face in. "What did you just say?" Ace's face turned red and he looked away from me but he said it again but this time louder. "Be with me, always. Join my crew come with me when I leave. Stay with me, please?" I slid off him and Ace sat up and grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him. "Lilly I think you are the smartest, strongest, and the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I would be honored if you would be my first mate."

I grinned, I had been waiting for him to say something, I just hadn't been expecting this. I grabbed his cute freckled face and kissed him hard. He kissed me back and pulled me into his lap. I felt his hands trail down my neck and back. They slid down my thighs and I could feel him growing hard beneath me. I rolled my hips on him causing him to moan into my mouth. Into our kiss. I ran my hands down his back and over his muscles. I kissed his neck and I felt him push me down again to the ground. He climbed on top of me and kissed me again. This time he was placed so perfectly, why were we still dressed I thought.

He started moving and all thought left my head. He was hitting me in the prefect place. "Ace" I moaned his name. "Oh shit." I heard and then Ace was no longer on top of me he was in the air and Garp was holding him. "What the hell are you children doing? You are children for god's sake. This is unacceptable you can't stay here anymore Lilly." Garp dropped Ace and grabbed my hand pulling me clean off the ground and into the air. "Stop! No, Garp I won't leave with you. I am going to become a pirate with Ace." I yelled in defiance. "Fat chance of that Lilly, I came here because the celestial dragons know where you are. I don't know how the found you or why but he can't save you he can't protect you. Even if I wouldn't have found you about to make the biggest mistake of your life you would still need to leave."

Garp through me over his shoulders like I was a sack of potatoes, no matter how hard I had been training he was stronger than me. I transformed and attacked him as a tiger. Ace joined in and tried to save me. We were both too weak. Garp won overall and I was carried out of the forest to Windmill Village. Makino was there and she was crying, "we will see each other again okay, you will be okay Garp is taking you somewhere safe." I was trying to get away from Garp still, I was doing everything I could think of, I bit and clawed and punched all to no avail. "Makino, please I want to be with Ace." She shook her head "don't you remember what happened to Sabo?" She whispered.

I felt all the fight leave my body. Garp was right we were children. If the celestial dragons found me Ace, Luffy, and probably Garp would all die. I nodded excepting defeat but knowing in my heart that no matter where I went that I would be free and I would see them all again. I saw Ace and Luffy in the distance, I was already on the ship. "I will see you when we are all pirates." I screamed, "Ace don't wait for me, be happy and live and I will find you."

Ace and Luffy waved at me, waving their goodbyes. They became blurry when my eyes filled with tears. Garp patted my shoulder, "it will be better this way. You will be save and no stupid hormone driven boy will be at you either. You will stay pure until you marry a nice Marine soldier." I froze fear forming in my heart, "where are you taking me?" Garp's crew were shoving me into a room. "Where?" I screamed. Garp rubbed his forehead. "A place where men aren't allowed. It seems I have made a mistake in letting you live with boys, lose morals. I will correct that now." He turned and walked away as I was locked in a room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

3 years later Ace's point of view:

We were approaching the North Blue. I don't know if we had a purpose or if Pops just felt like it but it was fine with me. In the distance, I saw two ships one was a small vessel only able to fit one or two people but the other belonged to the Marine's. "OI" I yelled getting the 2nd division of the White Beard pirates attention. "We might get to see some action soon so heads up." I yelled out they grinned and cheered in response. We were all bored and wanted some action.

We were still a little far away and right now we were only able to here and see what was happening. I saw the Marine's yelling from the ship and 3 on board of the small boat. They were knocking on the door to the cabin. "Tiger Lilly come out you are under arrest for your crimes against the world government." I felt shock run through my body at the name. I saw the door open and a very beautiful woman standing there wearing nothing but a towel.

Half of the marines fell to the ground with nosebleeds. She flipped her wet black strands behind her shoulder her arms were wrapped firmly around the towel. "Rude, you sure do know how to ruin a relaxing shower. Let me get something on." I watched as she went to turn to go back into the room and felt my blood run cold when I saw that the rest of the marines, the ones that were still standing raise their swords. "You're not going anywhere." Screamed the captain a burley looking man.

She looked over my shoulder and pouted. I practically felt my heart stop she was so beautiful and so different then what she looked like when she was younger. "We need to help her." I gathered my flame power to me ready to strike out. When I heard a whistle, it was Marco and he shook his head. I grit my teeth at him. He held a hand up "wait Pops just wants you to wait." I said nothing but turned to look and watch the fight some more.

Lilly was now facing the marines again. "Well I can fight you like this but I will have to move my arms and my towel will fall down." More of the marines fell to their deck blood seeping from their noses. I saw Lilly give the captain an evil smirk. "How would you feel about that Captain, fighting a naked alone woman? Would it make you feel powerful?" The captain blushed and pointed to the cabin room again. "Go, get dressed then we will arrest you." Lilly walked in the room and closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry she is very strong." Marco told me I looked at him in question. "Oh, you can't see it? Has she attacked? No, she hasn't but she has still taken down most of their group." I looked back to the marines and saw that he was right now all that were left was the Captain and two other people. They were all on her ship with her.

Lilly's point of view:

I pulled on my pants. Stupid fucking marines. I just set out to find Ace and Luffy and here I am getting attacked already. I shook my head couldn't be helped though I knew that my name would start circulating again after escaping their grasp last time. I saw pretty pink sea shell on my desk. It was hard to see but there was a small string connected to it. I tied it around my neck and exited my small cabin. "Alright bring it on. I have a promise that I intend to keep." The captain raised his sword I blocked it with my claws. I lengthened my teeth and changed my eyes. I was still human but using some of my tiger abilities. I slashed at the captain's face scratching him from forehead to chin. One of the other marines raised his sword to attack and the other a gun.

Using my observation haki to avoid the bullet. Using my tail, I stopped the other marine, I grabbed him and tossed him off the boat. I turned and smacked the one with the gun hard in the back of the head with my tail. It had all happened in the blink of an eye. Then the only one that was conscious was the captain. That was what I thought until I heard a laughing. "She is a devil fruit eater, just sink the boat." Out of nowhere came a yellow light that shattered my boat apart. I jumped and grabbed onto the mast looking for somewhere to jump. When boom, the mast was hit with the yellow light and down I fell into the ocean. I was pissed that this was how it was going to end then I saw a hand reaching down for me.

I woke up on the deck of a ship surrounded by men. "IS she okay?" I heard someone whisper. I sat up and bowed. "Thank you" I said, I was raised right. I heard a booming laugh. I saw that it was coming from a giant of a man. He was sitting on a throne like chair and was surround my nurses. He had wires and tubes connected to his body. "I like you, what is your name." I stood up it wasn't polite to talk to someone sitting down and I just felt safer on my feet.

"My name is Lilly. Thank you again for saving me and letting me come aboard." The giant of a man laughed and then we heard commotion on the other side of the ship. I saw flames and they were rapidly approaching us. I glanced around but no one seemed to worried they just watched the flames speed toward us with calm faces. They seemed to gravitate toward me and before I could think of something to do to stop them I was tacked down. I thought that it was odd that flames would be so solid. I braced myself, ready for the pain but none came.

I opened my eyes cautiously and saw that I was pressed against a man's chest. Avery muscly man. I am not one to turn down looking at eye candy when there was an opportunity, but this was ridiculous. I pushed back from the man and was released. I looked up into the man's face that was so forward. I felt my jaw drop. I knew those freckles. "Ace?" He gave me a wink and then lit his palms on fire. "Check it Lilly, I bet I could win you super easy in a fight now." I ignored his comment and kept staring at him, I didn't think that I would be seeing him for some time yet. I threw myself back into his arms.

My reaction caused the crew to go wild. Shouts of "damn get a room" and "way to go Ace" came from practically everyone. I let him go and looked up into his face, and I mean up this kid grew up tall. I let my eyes wander back down his chest and his muscles and strong. I felt my interest pique as my eyes went over his pants and felt my mind turn to the gutter. 'Lilly,' I yelled internally at myself. I brought my eyes back up to his face. Ace was bright red and was giving everyone who had spoken earlier a death glare. "Shut up guys." He yelled.

"Oi" yelled a man with hair that resembled a pineapple. He smacked Ace in the back of the head. "Introduce your lovely friend here to Pops-yoi." He gave me a wink at the word lovely and I gave him a sultry look back at him. He was a fine-looking man too, in his own right. He might be a fun person to spend some time with. Although I don't know if I will be able to drag myself from my eyes darted back over to Ace. He was glaring at the man but still did as he said.

"Pops I have someone I would like you to meet." I walked forward expecting Ace to introduce me as a friend from the past or ex-lover. "This is Lilly, my sister." I stopped walking and felt my face turn incredulous before I quickly schooled my expression. "Your sister?" Whitebeard's voice was deep and questioning. I was smiling like this was all true and correct now and kept all the hurt on the inside. Then I shook my head and put on a genuine smile. 'I did tell him to not wait for me. Maybe he just moved on and I am close enough to be like his sister. At least he still cares for me like Luffy and Sa.' I couldn't even think his name in my head, it hurt still. I nonchalantly touched my little pink shell.

I focused back on the conversation at hand and I saw that everyone was looking at me. I blushed, "I'm sorry, did I miss something?" The pineapple headed man answered, "Ace said that the last time he saw you was back when you were children-yoi. He said that your grandfather was taking you away-yoi. Pops asked what had happened after that-yoi?"

I furrowed my brow and wondered why he said you after every one of his sentences. It was different but kind of cute and it seems like he wasn't one who usually talked. I cleared my throat and nodded. "Yes, my grandfather Garp did take me from Windmill village. He brought me to Amazon Lily." It was quite for a moment and then Whitebeard waved his hand for me to continue. "I trained for 6 months to be a Kuja pirate and then I began competing for a spot. I won at 8 months and could sail with them. After a year of sailing with them the Pirate Empress granted my request to leave."

I glanced over at Ace who was staring open mouthed at me. I gave him a curious look in response and continued, "I came to find myself surround by marines 2 months into my journey, where I received assistance from pirates." I noticed Whitebeards eyebrows raise when he caught that I didn't say the name of the pirate group. I hoped that he wouldn't question me further as I was so willing to give him my past. 'It doesn't matter who' I thought. "The pirates helped me escape from the marines and I sailed with them the past year. I assisted the crew's doctor with surgeries and began to learn how to heal." Then I left again and that was just a week ago." I ended my sentence with a sigh.

Whitebeard laughed and took a big gulp from his sake. He wiped his mouth, "Why did the marines want you? Do you have a bounty?" I nodded "Yes, I am sure that it has went up recently but I received one as a child for 25,000 Beri. Then when I was a member of the pirates my bounty was frozen and I wasn't hunted by them anymore. When I left the Pirate Empresses' crew I was once again a wanted criminal." Ace was still looking stunned. I shrugged it off, I have had adventures too. Why would he be shocked by that?

Whitebeard spoke and captured my attention again. "Why did you leave both pirate crews?" I smiled and pointed to Ace. "I made a promise before I went to Amazon Lily. I promised that I would consider Ace and his brothers that I would consider them first to be my captain." I went silent again Whitebeard did too. "Ace's brothers wouldn't they be your brothers too?" I looked over to pineapple head and smiled. "Nope, one of them is gone." My breath left in a rush and Ace looked at the ground. I touched the shell again. "The other isn't my brother either. He will be the King of the Pirates one day and he is also the first man to give me my favorite flower, so he is special."

Ace's head shot back up and he glared at me. I met his look with one of my own. I was serious. I loved all my boys back in the day. I loved them all equally and choosing one would have been practically impossible to do. I kissed Sabo in the past and Ace and I didn't doubt that if I had the opportunity to I would kiss Luffy. He was fun but always made me feels safe and cared for. Luffy was special though I didn't think that he would ever fully love a woman. If he did it would shock the hell out of me and she would have to be one incredible woman. I frowned a little at the thought, slightly jealous, and then thought that I was being stupid. One of those times where I am eternally grateful that no one can read my mind.

Ace seemed to be having a hard time still, "Luffy?" He questioned seeming to be horrified. "He's special to you?" I crossed my arms "what are you implying here?" I was getting defensive at this point it was obvious that Ace wasn't a captain, so now Luffy was my only remaining promise and I felt my loyalty kick in. "Luffy is a great man and he will change the world!" Ace rolled his eyes, "yea maybe by eating it." I felt my ears go back and my claws come out. "Wanna fight me then freckles?" Ace arms were covered in flames once more. "It's probably better if we don't, after all no one wants to smell burnt hair."

I lunged at him. My hand was fisted ready to punch him but then it went through his body as it turned into flame. I shook it to put it out and raised my eyebrow at his cocky grin. "Don't worry you will still lose." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. He snorted at me making me smile as it was so like our first meeting. "I already told you I don't speak pig." I raised my fist again this time using my armament haki. This time my fist successfully connected to his face causing him to stumble back in shock.

Whitebeard laughed again. "Wonderful, it will be nice to have a woman on board especially one who can take care of herself. I will have Marco show you your room and give you a tour of the ship. We will be reaching the next island in about 3-4 weeks. We will assign you a job during your time here to help out." I nodded in acceptance. Whitebeard motioned to pineapple head. "This is Marco and he is the 1st division leader." I nodded to him and he winked back at me. Ace scowled at us both.

Marco grabbed my hand and led me away from Whitebeard. He introduced me to the crew as we walked past them. There were so many though I doubted that I would remember them all. Marco led me to a small room. He walked in and I followed inside there was a bed, dresser, and an end table. He opened the end table drawer and pulled out a key, which he handed me. "This is your key to your door don't lose it. This is the last room that has a key to it, everyone already lost all the other rooms. On the bright side to that though, my door will always be unlocked." He sent me a lusty winked and gave him an appreciative glance back. I loved flirts they were always fun.

He showed me to a bathroom. It was a large bathroom and clean, surprisingly. There were 2 walls of stalls. Marco pointed to one of the walls. "These stalls are the toilets. Over there are the sinks and then these are the showers." He opened the toilet stall and showed me that it locked and that the shower ones were the same. He led me over to the opposite side of the bathroom and there was a pool? He pointed to it "this is our healing tub. We soak sprained ankles, shoulder, and whatever else needs it. It's also just a nice thing if you're looking to relax." I frowned at the water.

Marco led me to another room, which he informed me was his room. He sat down at a little desk and started writing on a piece of paper. "I know that you have lost your possessions so what do we need to find for you?" I sat on his bed and thought a moment. "I will need clothes, preferably woman's if possible but men would be fine too. I am going to need a brush." I sighed as I imagined the damage the seawater did to my hair. "Any soap, shampoo, and conditioner that you have to spare would be appreciated." I watched Marco write things down as I listed them.

These pirates were being very kind to me. I didn't want to impose on their hospitality so I stopped speaking. Marco looked up at me when I went silent. "That's it? What kind of girl are you? Most girls would be like I need this and this." I thought some more and said hesitantly "shoes would be great and lotion. Oh, and let anyone know that if they give me these items I will cover their work shift. No matter what it is." Marco gave me an evil grin, "deal." He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lotion. He threw it at me. "Enjoy doing dishes tonight." I caught it and ran over and hugged him hard.

"Stop, it's just lotion. Don't worry about it." I bowed again "thank you, you are very kind." I had caused him to blush terribly. "Don't mind me or nothing." Marco and I looked up at words and saw that Ace was standing in the doorway looking peeved. I smiled at him, "hey bro." He gave me a death glare. "Dinner is done and I wanted to know if you were coming to eat?" I nodded and walked over to him. I expected him to lead the way but instead he put his arm over my shoulder and then led me away. A very confused looking Marco was following us.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about not updating in forever. Life threw some challenges my way but here is another chapter or me know what you think. As always I don't own One Piece.

"I walked with Ace to mess hall. Marco brought up the rear his face still a mask of confusion. Ace's arm was still wrapped around my shoulders. In an almost possessive type way I thought. The place where the Whitebeard pirates ate was huge, it would have to be though for a crew this size. I saw White beard himself at the head of the room at the head of a massive table. It was a picnic style table but about 4 times the normal length of one. There were two additional tables on each side of the large one. The tables were rabidly filling up. The side of the room opposite of the main entrance there was a table with huge serving plates of food that were steaming. As I watched one of the massive plates was replaced by a chef coming in from a door from behind the table. More pirates quickly descended on the newly served food.

"Come on" Ace said, "the food will be gone before we even get there." I felt my mouth fall open in amazement. Could all that food really be eaten? By the time Ace, Marco, and I reached the table the chef brought out another bowl of food to replace another empty one. I filled my plate with different things until it was full. When I saw how the food was stacked and appearing mountain like on Marco and Ace's plates, I had to change my idea of a full plate. I followed Ace and Marco to the large table. They sat on either side of Whitebeard and ate with a gusto. It made me reminisce of the past, apparently boys will always eat like boys. I felt myself relax and a dreamy smile on my face. "Lilly?" I shook my head to clear it and raised my eyes to Marco. "Yes?" Whitebeard, Ace, and Marco all shared a look. Ace spoke around a mouthful of food, "he wanted to know if you miss being on the Pirate Empresses crew?" I frowned and shook my head. "Too many women, do you know how hard it is to live only with women?" I shuddered and Marco laughed.

"Why would it be hard to live with women?" Ace had a bratty tone to his voice that I really didn't care for, but then again I was apparently his sister, maybe his goal was to piss me off. "I missed men and they never understood that, after all my best friends growing up were all boys." I gave him a condescending look. "They have a really amazing society though, all the women there are very strong as strong as any man." I could see the doubt in Ace's eyes, I rolled my eyes at him. Whitebeard was nodding though, "I remember seeing the Pirate empresses crew, their abilities should be recognized." Ace was shocked again I could see the confusion clouding his eyes.

Marco changed the subject, thankfully. We talked about the Whitebeards pirates adventures that they had. Ace told me about the adventures that he had after I left. He told me about starting the Spade pirates and about joining the Whitebeard crew. After dinner I walked along the deck enjoying the silence. It was hard being on such a large ship for me, I had always preferred to have some quiet and alone time. It must be the cat in me I thought. I felt my ears prick up with the sound of someone coming closer to me. I didn't move, I caught their sent on the wind. "Hello Marco." I didn't look away from the stars as he walked up next to me. "Why did Ace lie to us?" His question caused my gaze to wander to him. "Lie?" I asked, he nodded frowning. "Yeah he lied about your relationship. He said that he was brother your but that can't be true not the way that he was looking at you. Why would he lie to his crew, his captain?

Marco's stare was intense and unrelenting. I shrugged "I am not sure, maybe that is how he feels about me now. In the past we were very close. He was one of my best friends, one of my first loves. I wish I could tell you why he thinks of me as a sister." Marco patted my back, "well all you have to do is look into his eyes and see that he definitely thinks of you as more than a sister." He sent me a pervy look, "besides I know that I don't think of you as my sister." I gave him a grin right back.

"Am I interrupting?" Ace was looking pissed and for some ridiculous reason hurt. "Yes, you are." Marco answered causing me to laugh. Ace clenched his fists he started to take a swing at Marco but I caught his arm with my tail. "Stop it. Don't be a jerk. I haven't seen you in years, everyday I was looking forward to seeing you." I stopped shocked at the tears that were forming in my eyes. I cleared my throat, successfully hiding my emotions as I continued. "When I finally do see you again, I find that I am nothing more than your sister." There it was that painfull prickling behind the eyes. I shook my head annoyed at myself. "Your crew doesn't appreciate being lied to. I guess I shouldn't have expected to see the boy that I left behind but I was at least hoping that I would like the man that he turned into." This time I wasn't able to stop a tear as it made its way down my cheek. I released Ace's arm and walked toward the room that was assigned to me closing and locking the door behind me.

Ace's point of view:

She had been crying, I made Lilly cry. I was dumbfounded at the thought. She had always had a place in my heart as well as my head since the day Garp had brought her to us. The day that he took her away from me was one of the worst days of my life. Seeing her crying and fighting him as hard as she could struggling to get away from him, and I was powerless to stop it. I had made a vow to myself to make sure that we would see each other again and that I would never see her tears again. Now I was actually causing them. I looked over to Marco who was observing me. "She isn't my sister, I have no idea why I even said that. I guess the closest guess I would have is because I want her to be as close to me as possible, so you guys would leave her alone but she isn't my wife or girlfriend. I have no hold on her." I finished in a whisper staring at the deck feeling like a total fool.

I felt a large hand clap my back comfortingly, "you must have some hold on her. She was searching the ocean for you." I felt my head spring up at his words the hope that kindled in my heart made my fire burn hotter than ever. I grinned, "let everyone know that she is off limits even if she isn't my sister." Marco laughed and nodded, "I can pass on the message but that doesn't mean that some wont ignore it. I know I for one will not let you stop me from getting to know her." I swirled around flames at the ready. Marco was grinning at me. I shot a fireball at him he dodged it. I braced myself for a return attack but he just walked toward his own room.

I watched him leave and felt the fight drain out of me. He was warning me as a man. I needed to heed that warning and not make any more mistakes. I sighed and worked up my courage, I needed to make her smile. I thought about the past and the questions that Luffy, Sabo, and I constantly asked her. I grinned when I thought of something and rushed into the kitchen.  
Lilly's point of view:

I was annoyed at myself. I hated that I had cried now Ace and Marco were going to think that I was just a weak little girl. I would proof all of them wrong though. I rubbed my face in weariness and determination. Then I heard a knock on the door, I froze and wondered if I should answer. I figured that it would be Marco or Ace. I smelled going through the different sents. There was the door, I could smell the wood and the age of it. Past that I could smell something sweet and choclaty. Using my powerful nose to push past that smell I found it that spicy campfire smell that I used to love. I frowned at the door knowing that it was Ace. I wonder how he would feel if he knew that I used to imagine that smell at night, when I was my loneliest. Probably annoyed, I rolled my eyes, "come in Ace.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked still on the other side of the door. "Come on in and we can talk about it, I am not going to have a conversation through a door." I heard him grumble under his breath that I could come outside, but I ignored that remark. He was the one who came to see me, if he didn't want to come in he could leave. I unlocked the door, as I could still smell him on the other side of it. I was frowning at myself, I had no idea what to sleep in. I had decided to not bother with it and just sleep in my tiger form when Ace finally decided to come in.

Ace came in carrying a giant chocolate cupcake. "Do you still like chocolate?" I grinned at him. "Of course I do, as much if not more than I still like you." He rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah I guess I deserved that." He passed the cupcake to me. I smiled at him and took the plate carefully setting it down on the bed. I threw myself into his arms letting that spicy campfire smell envelope me. "Ace I missed you every day." I sighed into his neck. He wrapped his arms back around me tight, "I missed you too." I smiled up at him. I enjoyed hugging Ace, I could feel the strength that he had acquired since we last met. Having that smoking hot body pressed against me wasn't bad either. I let my eyes roam all over his chest and down those amazingly defined abs, not bad at all I thought.

I released him and he let his arms fall. "That really is one giant cupcake, I won't be able to eat it all by myself." He laughed, "is that your way of asking if I will stay and eat some of it with you?" I nodded, "yes but I need a shirt so go get me one, that is if you even have any." I said eyeing his bare chest some more. He wiggled his eye brows at me, "like what you see?" I walked around him in a circle my hand on my chin and a frown on my face. "You will do, now how about that shirt?" He laughed and gave me a wink, "you don't look bad either Lilly. I will be right back." He ran off. I smiled this was how I wanted my time with Ace. I wanted flirting and lots of laughter not fighting and jealous acts.

I divide the cupcake as evenly as I could manage without a knife and in the process managed to get chocolate icing all over fingers. When Ace had arrived back with several shirts I had a finger in my mouth and I was sucking the delicious chocolate frosting off of it. I moaned in delight, it had been such a long time since I had chocolate. It was not something that the women on Amazon Lilly had access to. When I was with the Law and his crew we were deep in the depth of the ocean, in his submarine. Not much chocolate available down there. When I noticed how intensely Ace's eyes were watching me I quickly removed the finger from my mouth. I hated how he made me feel like a child still. If any other man had been watching me I could have made his eyes fall out of his head by doing that. I had specific training on seducing men. I sighed apparently I still had a lot to learn. Ace sat next to me, I smiled at him trying to get rid of the akward moment that we just had. He tossed the shirts over to me. I handed him the plate with the cupcake, he ate his half in one bite. I stood up and walked over to the far wall and took off my shirt, so my back was facing him. The shirt that I had selected was orange and it had a skull and fire on it. Thankfully it was very large, just like Ace. It went down to my thighs and covered me nicely. "Thank you, this is perfect." I said turning back around. I noticed that his cheeks were a littlle pink.

I was about to comment on it when he handed the cupcake back to me and stood up, like he was about to leave. "Where are you going?" He faced me, "well I was going to let you finish that and go to sleep." I clasped my hands behind my back. "Will you stay with me? I want to catch up with you, it can be like when we were children." He stood frozen for a minute and I was convinced that he was going to say no but instead he just nodded and flumped back down on the bed.

I ate my half of the cupcake, savoring each bite. While I was eating I asked Ace if he had any special girls in his life. He blushed and stared at the floor. "Just the one he mumbled." I moaned and licked the chocolate off of my finger again, not caring what he thought this time. "Really?" I asked, "just the one, a handsome man like you should have tons of women." I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes back at me. "Yeah right woman are a pain in the ass, buy me this. Does this make me look fat? What do you mean you are leaving tomorrow?" I laughed at Ace's terrible attempt to imitate a high pitched woman. "Women are a pain." I agreed nodding, "but at least you have the one. Now she better treat you right or I will kick her ass." I growled expressing my asskicking ability vocally.

He gave me a shrug for an answer and I paused not really sure what to say next. Why was this so weird, it wasn't supposed to be weird. It was supposed to be like coming home. I sighed and rolled my shoulders. I laid down on the bed making sure to leave Ace room if he did stay, I wasn't so sure that he actually would, I know he said yes but maybe he will be uncomfortable by the weird feeling. Ace laid next to me in the spot I made sure to save for him. "What about you?" He asked in a whisper. "What about me?" He rolled on his side facing me. "Any special guys in your life?" I laughed, "I have a few. Luffy is a special guy like I was telling you earlier. I made a really great friends with the last pirate crew I was with and they are all men. The captain though really took me under his wing and I learned a lot from him." As I was speaking I watched as Ace's face fell with the information I told him. " My number one special guy though is you." Bam instantly those eyes were on my face and there was disbelief in them.

I touched his face. "Ace you will always be a special guy to me." I leaned forward to kiss his cheek he turned his head before I could though so I met his lips with my lips. The kiss was intense and heated me up quickly. I felt the desire rush through my body. My arms snaked their way over his shoulders and around his neck, almost on their own it seemed. Ace pulled me flush against his body his hands tight on my waist. We broke apart for air. "You are the only girl who could ever be special to me." He whispered in my ear and then kissed down my neck. I rolled on top of him. I was just wearing his shirt and my panties, and he was shirtless and in his shorts. Ace adjusted and then I felt him through my panties and his shorts. His kisses were making their way back up to my mouth now. I was panting and unbelievably hot, Ace's heat was surrounding me and

I let my hands roam down from his shoulders over that amazing chest. I flicked a nipple causing him to growl at me and flip me over. I giggled at this, not expecting it but thoroughly enjoying it. I placed my hand back on his chest and ran it further down over those amazing abs. Ace grabbed my hands with one of his and locked them above my head. He pressed his weight on my chest and began kissing my neck again. I felt his other hand rubbing up my leg. I smirked when he got right under my butt and stopped. "Are you a virgin?" He asked, I felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured on me. Really? Right in the heat of the moment.

I pushed him off of me and to the side. "No I am not." I replied, I felt him stiffen and withdraw. I sat up as did he. "I thought you were supposed to be on an island of women, who did you lose your virinity to?" I growled, starting to get annoyed at him all over again. "Women can have sex with other women you idiot, men can have sex with other men too. I didn't lose my virginity with a woman though. I had sex with a man on an expedition I went on for the pirate Empress" I could feel him glaring daggers at me now. "What is his name?" Ace demanded, "I am not telling you that as its not your business. What about you are you a virgin?" Ace didn't answer but that was an answer in and of itself. "So your not, why is it a big deal if I'm not?" Ace climbed over me and off the bed. "I don't sleep with girls who slut around Lilly.

I felt as if he had slapped me. I did my best to cover it with disdain though, "sleep with you? Who said that was going to happen? We were just kissing a bit. That isn't even close to sleeping with. I mean I have even kissed a few women." He was looking at me like I had grown a new head. "Get out of here Ace. Come back after you grow up some." His whole body ignited with flames. The heat was intense and sickening in the small room. He opened the door and then slammed it shut behind him. I sighed and rested my head on my hand so much for not fighting I thought.

Ace's point of view:

What a bitch! Sleeping around with a bunch of guys, she didn't say that, my mind retorted back to me. I walked to my own small cabin and fell on the bed. She hadn't said a bunch of guys. SO what is the problem that part of my mind asked me. The problem was that it wasn't me. Well you didn't lose yours to her either so, shut up I thought cutting of that thought before it could even form. I had just ruined it, I was kissing the only girl that I was crazy about. Her lips tasted so amazing, and her skin was so soft. As I was running my hand up her leg I had this awful picture flash cross my mind of some other guy doing the exact same thing and it had driven me crazy. My penis throbbed painfully, I deserved this set of blue balls. After all it was my own childish actions that led me here in the first place. As the blood started returning to other places I realized how majorly I screwed up. I just hoped that she wpuld forgive me.

Lilly's point of view:

Knock knock. Ugh what time is it? I thought barley able to open my eyes. I got up and walked over to the door not bothering to see who it was through smell. I opened it and glared at the man on the opposite end. "I came baring gifts." He handed me a small bag of things. I looked down through the bag and saw that it was some more clothes including some women's things. I tried to not think too closely about that, I saw that there was a brush and the other things that I had asked for on that list. "Thank you" my voice came out mostly as a growl and I had to clear my throat and try again. He gave me a friendly grin, "no problem my name is Thatch, and those are all my things, so don't worry about making up a bunch of chores."

"Let me at least help you with them, I cant take all of this without anything in return" I argued. He laughed and allowed me to assist him as he was getting ready to lead the 4th division out. Pirates were attacking one of the islands in Whitebeards territory and Thatch and the 4th division were going to go and solve the problem. I assisted him and in carrying the supplies they would need to the other ship. Thatch was a wonderful man, he was sweet and funny. He had the trust of the crew that much was obvious. When we were finished hauling everything over to the ship I was covered in sweat and in dire need of a shower. I waved my goodbye to Thatch already heading to his room for a change of clothes for his own shower.

I quickly grabbed the bag that Thatch had given me and headed off toward the showers. When I arrived there was a line. I frowned, who knew that the Whitebeard pirates like to start off the day nice and clean. I got in line behind a huge man, I didn't think that I had met this one. I took a discreet step back, this big man defenitly needed the shower. I tried not to let his body odor engulf me. I rolled my eyes when I saw Ace. Damn I didn't want to deal with this right now. I promptly turned my back on him and hoped that he didn't see me. "Over here, Ace" yelled the big man. I gave his back a furious look, how was I supposed to avoid him if he is just called over? The big man turned and gave me a grin, I could see some missing teeth. "He has been looking for you all morning." Ace grinned up at the monster sized man, "thanks Teach, I owe you one." Teach, the stupid big man that he was grinned all good naturally at us. "No problem, she just got in line behind me, not like I had to go and find her or nothing."

Ace was trying to pull me out of line and away from everyone else. "Stop it!" I smacked his hand off of my arm. "I want to take a shower, I am already in line. If you want to talk to me do it here, or wait until I am done." I all but growled to him. I saw the hurt flicker on his face and then to my great annoyance humor replaced it. "I forgot what a grouch you are in the morning." I barred my teeth at him, not bothering to respond in any other way. Then I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned to look and Marco and Thatch in that order were in line after me. Thatch was the one who cleared his throat, "actually I found that Lilly was quite lovely this morning, she was a great asset in helping me load the ship." I gave him a smile for coming to my defense. Marco was nodding, "seems to me Ace that you are the one trying to drag her away, I think anyone would be a grouch in that situation." I laughed pleased with the back up.. Ace wasn't, he was glaring at the two men and if looks could kill they would both be dead right now. "What do you want?" I asked walking forward a few steps as the line moved. I wanted to be done with this conversation by the time it was my turn. I had 3 people in front of me so he better be quick. He glowered at Marco and Thatch again and then looked at me, "I'm sorry. I am a jerk." I nodded agreeing. He continued on when he saw that I wasn't going to speak. "I want to start over, I have been screwing up everything and I don't want to screw it up. I want to fix it. Tell me what I need to do to make it like it used to be." I saw that he was sincere and I wished that it was as simple as that.

"Ace, I don't think that it can ever be like it used to be. We were young then and now we have both grown in more ways than one. I think it would be best if we didn't try to start right back up where we left off. I think we need to be reacquainted almost. Start over, in a way." He looked heart broken, and that made my resolve waver but I needed to stand strong. I had thought about it after he left last night and this I think was the only solution. Ace nodded after he saw that I wasn't going to say anything else. "I guess if that is what I have to do." His voice was dull and monotone, almost like all the fight had gone out of him.

I held out my hand, "hi my name is Lilly and I am a terrifying female pirate." He took my hand and shook it. "Hi my name is Fire fist Ace and I am the 2nd division leader of the Whitebeard pirates." We stood there awkwardly, then thankfully it was my turn to shower. "Well Ace you sound pretty strong lets have a match after I shower." He met my eyes and a cocky grin filled his face. "You will need another shower after we are done, just to get rid of the burnt hair smell." I entered the bathroom laughing. It was a different experience to shower next to men. I was a bit nervous. The only stall that was open was the one in the middle. I entered it with my bag as there was a place to hang it out of the way of the water stream. The stalls were large and it would be difficult to see over but not impossible. I quickly undressed and stepped under the spray.

It wasn't as warm as I would have prefferd but I wasn't going to complain. I wanted to be quick remembering the long line and the promised match with Ace. Using my newly acquired shampoo and conditioner I lathered myself loving the feeling of being clean. I dried with the towel that is provided and saw that when you were done to put it in the hamper next to the exit. I peeked into my bag pulling out the girl clothing I had seen in it. They were skimpy but that was honestly to be expected, what other kind of girls hung out on pirate ships?. They were also a little small especially in the boob area. When I was fully dressed I looked down at myself at tried not to sigh. I was wearing a low cut shirt that showed an ample amount of my boobs and then a pair of tight black shorts. They were too tight my tail couldn't fit out of the pant leg. I exited the shower with my bag in hand throwing the towel into the hamper as I excited. Marco was entering as I was exiting. "Ace is waiting for you at your room." He informed me I nodded my thanks.

Ace was leaning against my door waiting for me. I pushed him out of the way and closed the door removing the shorts and using my claws I made a hole for my tail and slipped them back on. Ace was pounding on the door and calling me a chicken. I opened it as he was just about to knock again. "I am ready." My tail waved at him and it seemed like for the first time got a look at my outfit and blushed. I ignored the blush and walked to the far end of the deck, the place where there was more room. Ace joined me I readied myself feet apart and steady. Ace did the same we eyed each other waiting for the other to start. When neither of us did I took it upon myself to start. I flipped to him landing behind him and knocking his legs out with my tail. He rolled as he landed getting away from me. He jumped up and threw a fireball at me. I dodged that and ran at him claws extended he dodged my right and hit the left out of the way. He ignited himself and came at me. I used my catlike speed and reflexes to dodge and attack. We were drawing a crowd now.

I could hear them cheering as we slashed and punched. He took me down with an unexpected attack to my chest. It was a kick, he was aiming a flaming fist at my head and while my attention was focused on that the firey foot came out of nowhere; I used the momentum of the kick to do a back flip landing on my feet gracefully; there was a bad burn on me now though. I was the first marked so far. I grit my teeth, I didn't want to lose. I ran at him again avoiding the punch and the kick. I slid threw his open legs and wrapped my arm around his neck I swung myself around his body. He ignited himself and the burning pain was so intense but I held on. I wrapped my tail around him using my arnament haki I clawed at his face and he blocked me in time. Now both arms were holding mine, his legs were supporting us and my tail was wrapped around his legs preventing them from moving. I let my fangs show and placed them against his neck. In a real battle I would bite down and end their life and I would be victorious, but as this was Ace I bit just a bit drawing blood and then licked his neck displaying my dominance.

I released him and back flipped off of him. That was when I heard the whooping and laughing. The crew was laughing at Ace, my Ace. The part of my mind that was still very much a tiger growled a warning, they didn't seem to get though. I attacked landing on all fours in total tiger form. I took down Teach he was pudding, as big of a man as he was he was nothing to the power of my tiger form. I saw the fear in his eyes as I placed my teeth on his neck. I growled a warning and released him. Marco and Thatch were there too but they were cheering me on. I transformed back. "Still think its funny to be taken down by a girl?" I asked in a deadly voice everyone of the crew that had laughed at Ace, shook their heads. "Good, now who is next?" Hands shot up and I readied myself for my next match.

Ace's point of view:

She was strong and fast I was impressed. I hadn't let her win. At first I was only giving it half of my strength letting the fact that she was a woman bias me. Then as the match went on I realized how much stronger she had become and I used my full strength and still lost. She was so strong and savage a part of me whispered. When we had fought as children Lilly had a hard time trying to injure us, especially Luffy. She wouldn't she would just pin us if she could. I noticed that she refrained from injuring me too badly just the one puncture mark from her teeth on my neck. I looked over to Teach who was still white, and afraid looking; she easily took him down. I saw the blood seeping out from the claw marks of each of her four paws. When she had placed her teeth on his neck I thought she was going to kill him and what was worse was it almost looked like she had wanted to. What had happened to his sweet Lilly? The girl who had cried when Luffy got injured, the girl who would rather take a hit then give one? I needed to find out that was the only way I would ever be able to reconnect with her.

I looked over to see that she was fighting with Marco still in full tiger form. He was in his phoenix form. He dived at her and she dodged and then managed to gracefully turn and snag his wing with her claws pulling him quickly toward her jaws. Marco kicked out and flapped his powerful wings at the same time dislodging her. She was a strong fighter I was impressed. Marco's last attack seemed to do it though when she landed she changed back into my favorite form, the one where I can see both human and tiger features. Her outfit was a lot worse for wear now and so was she. She was wounded they were not large but there were a few of them. I frowned I hated seeing her get hurt. I know that we just reunited but I missed her everyday and none of the other women were ever close to being as wonderful as she was.

Thankfully the fight was indeed over as Lilly had sprained her ankle with that last attack. "I admit defeat." She said laughing, Marco was grinning he was wounded too. I walked around wanting to see how much damaged she caused. He only had a few of them but the ones he had were impressive. The worst was the wound in his arm, the right bicep. If it had been on him it would have required a good 8 stitches. With Marco's regenerative ability he would be fine. The other two were both on his belly, they were from her strong tiger legs she must have kicked him during the fight.

Lilly was being checked on by the doctor and discovered she would need stitches in her side, Marco's claws got her. Marco grinned at me, "what a fighter, when she grabbed me and I saw those teeth I almost that she had me." I shook my head, I have won against Marco when we train but not often. "She is impressive." Marco gave me an evil grin. "You know I probably would have lost if she would have used her seduction attacks on me." I gritted my teeth willing myself to not punch his stupid pineapple head in.

I walked to the infirmary only to be told that Lilly had already been released and was eating lunch with the others. I rushed toward the dining hall, I saw that she was sitting next to Marco with a grin on her face. She looked like she fit right in; like she was already a member of the crew. Whitebeard was laughing along with her, I could tell that he liked her a lot too. She saw me and raised her hand in a wave. I waved back and made my way over grabbing a plate of food as I went.

Lilly's point of view:

I loved a good fight, it was something that I had learned to appreciate over the years. Ace was strong but I won. I grinned proud of myself, when Teach was laughing at Ace I lost my temper and attacked. I made sure to not cause too much harm, I just needed him to realize that he couldn't mess with me or Ace. The fight with Marco was intense his speed alone was enough to make him a threat. I looked down at my side that was now getting stitched up. 4 stitches not too bad, I had a reckless streak that caused me to put myself in harms way often. The doctor aboard the Whitebeard ship was quick and efficient even if he was a little cold. He grunted at me instead of speaking. When he was done stitching me up he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder indicating to get out. I didn't hesitate but instead rushed toward the wonderful smells that were making my stomach growl. I didn't see Ace inside the dining hall but Marco was there. He had two plates that were overflowing in front of him. I grabbed my own plate of food and sat down next to him.

We enjoyed going over our match in detail again. I laughed at the joke Marco made about me causing Teach to pee himself. Whitebeard joined us while I was still laughing, he looked at Marco. Marco explained the fight between myself and Ace and all the events that took place after. He then repeted the joke, this time even Whitebeards rumbling laugh joined ours. I looked up and saw that Ace was watching us. His face looked troubled and annoyed. I waved my hand in greeting, but I could feel my good mood deflate. Ace grabbed a plate and was walking toward us. His face was still not happy like I wanted to see it. He was probably mad that he lost to a girl.

Ace sat right across from me that sour expression still on his face. I breathed out my nose controlling my temper. If I didn't I was liable to kick him in the shin or something. "I decided that your temporary job, while on this ship will be to help train my crew. It sounds like you're an excellent fighter taking down Ace. Marco told me that you held your own nicely." I grinned proud of the praise. "After lunch Marco will escort you to the training room. I want you to report there at 7 every day." I nodded to Whitebeard indicating that I understood. Whitebeards nurses approached, "come on we need to change these out." Whitebeard rolled his eyes but followed them.

I finished way before Marco did. He was still hungry after finishing both plates. He informed me around a mouthful of food that he was going to get 3rds. I shook my head wondering where he put it all. I knew if I ate like that I wouldn't be able to walk let alone fight. "What happened on Amazon Lilly?" It was the first thing that Ace had said since he sat down. He was staring at me waiting for my answer. My gaze drifted down to the empty plate in front of him. "I trained worked my ass off to become part of the crew. I made an agreement with the Pirate empress that I would work my ass off for her if one day in the near future she would allow me to leave. We were a benefit to each other. I learned a lot from them and they learned a lot from me. I became stronger as did they and then I left."Marco rejoined us with a full plate.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is mostly in Ace's view. WORD OF CAUTION THERE IS SOME DISTURBING TORTURE AND SEX. DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ. If you do like please let me know, any comments on what could be improved please let me know. As always I don't own One Piece.

Marco rejoined us with a full plate. "Well did you like anyone there? Tell me about an adventure you had while you were with them?" Ace was prying and I was getting sick of it. "I didn't have any adventures I trained. It wasn't a vacation. What does it matter to you what I did there anyway?" He didn't answer but just kept staring at me. I glared at Marco who was still working on his plate of food. "I will find the training area myself. You just keep eating." I left the room quickly

Ace's point of view:

Lilly was really avoiding talking about her time with the Pirate Empress. I frowned at the table wondering if it was something that I should keep pushing or if I should let it slide and try to get close to her in a different way. "That was a bit odd. I get that she didn't enjoy it but you would think that there was something that she wouldn't mind discussing with you. I might need to bring this up to pops." I stared at Marco who was looking in the direction that Lilly had hurried off in. "Are you done?" I nodded my response my appetite was the last thing on my mind. Marco nodded, "good lets go talk this over with pops."

I followed Marco out of the dining hall and toward the Captain's quarters. Marco knocked once and then entered, I followed right behind. Pop's was resting in his bed. It looked like he was just about to lie down for a nap. "Sorry for disturbing you pops. I wanted to talk to you about Lilly, she is being a bit fishy about those female pirates. What if she has allegiance with them and really came here to take us down." I felt my flames ignite. "That is not why she is here. She came to see me." I pointed my thumb at my own chest.

Whitebeard was listening to us argue. He raised his hand causing us both to stop talking. "I understand your fear Marco. As I understand your loyalty Ace. She would be a very powerful enemy and I would dislike having her as such. I reached out to all those loyal to us passing on her name. Recently I received these stolen marine communications." He pointed to 3 stealer snails. They were snails that could replay video of other snails, if they had seen it.

"I was about to send for the both of you. I haven't seen these yet, I wanted the both of you here while we watched them. It would be best to have all of our judgment." Marco grabbed the snails and brought them to Whitebeard's bed. He set them down carefully. Whitebeard tapped one of them and it began to play his stolen video.

It showed the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. She was beautiful, that was plain to see. She was also cold or bitchy I thought staring at her haughty demeanor. "Garp you are a good man, even though you are a marine. That was the only reason that I had agreed to take your granddaughter in. Now I am grateful that I have let her come to Amazon Lilly as she is quite a find. She is strong, brave, and willing to do anything that I require of her." The Pirate Empress began walking away and the snail followed so it was being carried by someone.

"When your granddaughter first came here she expressed her distaste for all of us and her desire to be home with her boy." The Empress frowned her face becoming distorted and not resembling any type of beauty now. "She approached me and in true Amazonian fashion expressed her desire through song. I granted her wish, to be allowed to participate in the annual crew celebration. This is where we select one person from the island to join my crew. I told her that there would be several tests. Tests that she might not even survive, but she showed no fear and only determination."

There was another woman in the shot now. She was small and it was very hard to even notice her with the Empress standing by her. The Empress moved out of the way and allowed the small woman to be part of the main shot instead of standing in the background. "During one of the tests she was injured." A very large woman, one bigger than Teach even, was standing next to the smaller woman. She had a large bandage covering her neck and a large part of her chest. The Empress continued on "you should really have told her that women can be attracted to other women. After all the first test is to test how one can handle sexual attacks and since we have no men here a woman would be the one attacking." The Empress gestured to the large injured woman. "Lilly had no idea until Ulga was already upon her. She was almost violated but managed to come through in the end." The large woman was rubbing the bandage. "She almost killed me, but damn those tits were worth it in the end." She gave a pervy grin that gave me Goosebumps. The small woman stepped forward.

"In the struggle Lilly broke three ribs and one punctured a lung." She stepped back reporting what she had needed to. The Empress was now the main focus again. "We are on test number 2! This is the overcome your fears test. Since the incident Lilly has not been, well fond of Ulga here." She patted Ulga shoulder, "since that works to our advantage we are using her today." They stepped through some trees and the sight that opened up before them made me want to puke.

Lilly was in water, she was handcuffed to a piece of metal that was drilled securely into the ground. Both wrists were handcuffed to the metal leaving her head, neck, arms, and chest out of the water. Everything below her breasts was in the water and by the way she was floating there, almost dead I assumed that it must be salt water. The moment that Lilly saw Ulga was awful, all of her muscles clenched and unclenched. She started writhing and screaming. "Let me go! Don't let her get anywhere near me. I will fucking kill her!"

Lilly's cries went unnoticed by the Empress, except making her smile grow larger. "Listen to me Garp this is only the 2nd test we will have many more. Ulga please do your thing." Ulga grinned a terrible grin, like a kid on Christmas. "Lilly, I have been dreaming about this moment. I can't wait to run my hands all over your smooth and soft skin." She walked forward toward Lilly who started to writhe harder causing the water to go over her breasts and into her mouth, drowning her. She started couphing, "Lilly, baby don't do that. It does so much to me to see you breathless." Ulga touched the top of Lilly's breast causing her to scream and take in more water.

The Pirate Empress was laughing; if I ever found this woman I was going to murder her. I thought savagely. "Lilly analyze your situation what do we want you to do here?" Lilly stopped struggling and even held still while Ulga was now rubbing her hands over stomach. "Overcome my fear, be not afraid." My heart shattered Lilly's voice was a whisper, as though she had been screaming for hours. Her whole body shuddered as Ulga kissed her cheek. The Empress clapped her hands. "Fantastic, okay Lilly we will let you out right now and even let you kill UIga." Lilly's face turned up her eyes were hopeful. "Yes and all you have to do is marry a marine, and never be a strong female pirate. Female pirates will deal with this every day. Do you understand? You will be in a situation where you will be at someone else's mercy. We don't show fear do you understand. If a man, or your attacker knows you are afraid you might as well be dead. So are you a pirate, or not?"

Ulga was kissing Lilly's neck now and fondling her boobs. I watched as the hand dipped below the fabric that she was wearing and pinch Lilly's nipple. Lilly's teeth were clenched and her eyes were terrified. "I will do whatever it takes to be a pirate." She growled out her body was trembling again. "Mark my words though Ulga, when I am free of this. You will wish you were dead, so enjoy your last few days of being alive." The Empress clapped her hands, "fantastic carry on. Come and find me when the test is completed, than we shall begin the next challenge." The Empress left and Lilly was still in the shot. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be thinking very hard. The person holding the snail approached her, we heard a voice say "any words you want to pass along to the man who brought you here?"

Lilly's eyes opened and this time we were close enough to see the tears fall from them. "I will get you old man, don't you think I won't and then you will pay." Ulga kissed Lilly's neck and she stopped speaking. Her eyes closed again and the trembling was back in full force. The picture was cut off.

We all sat in silence for a few moments. I'm not sure what any of us thought the video was going to be of, but one thing is for sure, we didn't think that it was going to be like that. I was half hoping half dreading seeing another video. What if it was worse than that one? I didn't know if I could handle it. My opinion didn't get asked however though, as Whitebeard started the 2nd snail.

It started out showing the Pirate Empress again, this time she wasn't smiling. She was livid, "how dare you send Marines to Amazon Lilly. To rescue your precious granddaughter, well I will inform you that she doesn't need to be rescued. We will make sure to send your men back in pieces. The Empress took off at a fast pace, leading us to what looked like a house. She practically kicked in the door and there was Lilly, she was absolutely surrounded by young girls. She was singing and everyone of the little girls was in a trance. The Empress had startled them however and they were looking at her curiously, "Pirate Empress" Lilly said bowing. The Empress indicated to the girls, "Lilly is currently on our homemaking chores, which involves raising children, cleaning, and cooking. She has been doing a satisfactory job and has passed every test so far."

The Empress was studying Lilly as she spoke, "however as we have discussed before Lilly, you are too bruised and beat up to be considered desirable at this point. You need to work on how much damage you take, keep in mind the more damage you take the less you will be able to seduce someone." Lilly nodded not speaking. One of the girls seemed to take issue with what the Pirate Empress was saying however as her little voice piped up. "Lilly will always be beautiful because it's what is on the inside that matters."

The change was unbelievable I watched as the Empress went to attack this child. Her face contorted into a mask of rage. Before the Empress made contact, with the kick that she was aiming at the child's face Lilly was there. She was breathless and by the way that she was standing terrified, she was in full tiger form. She was standing directly in front of the child and her meaning was pretty clear, if you want her you will have to come through me. The Empress stopped attempting to attack the child and abruptly turned and left the house, "come Lilly" she called over her shoulder.

Lilly transformed back to my favorite form, I could tell by the way that her tail was flicking back and forth that she was nervous. Her eyes held nothing of the sort though, they looked calm and collected. "Pirate Empress, you called me?" The Pirate Empress, was handed a drink and she sipped some before speaking. "You have failed a test. We are often looked at as the weaker sex. A large reason for this is our maternal instincts, in that test you were supposed to overcome your instinct to protect the child." Lilly was holding very still, almost as if she had stopped breathing. The Empress seemed to think that she had something to say though and waited, she was right. Lilly cleared her throat "I think that even if it were to result in my death, I wouldn't be able to allow harm to come to a child, any child. Even if it considered a weakness, I would hate myself if I stood by and did nothing."

The Empress frowned, and shook her head. "Well as you know failing the test automatically excludes you from being allowed to join my crew." I saw the anger and defiance shine in Lilly's eyes. "However there is a bit of a unique situation at present. Your grandfather has sent Marines here to claim you. They want to make you their property. They will own you, like you are a mere item. They have come to make you their wife, they don't want you to be a pirate and are doing everything possible to prevent that. What will you do?" Lilly eyes gleamed and her claws were out, they had come out as soon as the Empress has said that they wanted to own her.

"I will kill them, of course." The Empress smiled at Lilly's response. "Perfect, I will allow you a canoe, go to their ship and dispose of them. Oh and since they are men please work on your seduction skills." Lilly nodded and ran off. "Get my ship ready I want to watch her work." There was a flurry of movement as the Pirate Empress ship was readied. Lilly was already heading out to where the Marines were. The snail was on the Empress ship so we were able to easily watch Lilly. We were able to hear the Marines, they had spotted her.

"Damn, that can't be her. Do you think it is? Garp did say that she was very beautiful." One of the Marines leaned over the edge of the ship. "Hey baby, how about you come on up here and play with a real man." Lilly smiled and blew him a kiss. They lowered the ladder for her and she climbed aboard easily. Then she started to sing and as she started to sing she started to dance. The dance was very sexy, she swung her hips making her ass shake. She bounced her boobs, the Marines were practically drooling. She had won the fight without laying a finger on any of them. She started singing faster and matching her dancing with the beat she started to dance faster.

The one who had told her that he was a real man was the first to go down. I wasn't sure what she had done, but he was gravely wounded and I didn't think that he would survive. She was moving almost too fast to see. Just a beautiful blur the men would advance and they would fall. Finally there were only a few Marines left. Lilly was starting to slow down she had been dancing with her claws extended so when the Marines had approached her they were being cut down by the movement of the dancing.

The last of the Marines finally seemed to realize that Lilly was the cause of the wounds to his fellow Marines. They attacked all at once; Lilly easily broke one of their necks with her tail. She punched another hard enough that he flew from the ship. The third she just blocked his attacks until he was out of breath in front of her. "Surrender and leave and I will let you live." The Marine paused thinking, Lilly leaned forward a bit exposing more of her boobs, and the Marine's eyes were fastened there. He looked up at her and grinned, "I will be the luckiest man before I die. He threw himself forward and managed to press his face in-between her boobs. The look of disgust that Lilly had was I felt a bit strong; she kicked the man squarely in the nuts. He fell over knees together drawn closely to his chest. "You are not a man, a real man smells like a man. You smell of nothing but fear and lust, you smell like a coward. Be food for a sea king." She threw him off the ship.

The Pirate Empress laughed and cheered. "Fantastic job Lilly, this pass will make up for your fail. However you must realize that this was only a onetime thing. This will not happen again, if you fail any of the tests in the future you must realize that you will never be allowed on my ship."

Lilly nodded, "I will not fail. Thank you for allowing me to proof myself to you." She bowed, I was about to gag. My Lilly had turned into a monster because of the Pirate Empress. The video went black for a minute but started again quickly. An unseen voice was talking. "We are at 15 days, 15 days with no food. It's time to introduce the poison. This test is about persevering with your mind as well as your body." Lilly and another girl came into view, Lilly was looking the worse I had ever seen her. She was very thin. I could count all her ribs and see every bone in her body.

They passed her a glass of black liquid that was smoking faintly. She frowned and pinched her nose with her thumb and pointer finger and downed the glass. She dropped it and was seizing on the ground. "Seizures right at the beginning that is never a good sign. She will probably die." The un seen voice stated. Lilly was sweating and her claws were digging in the earth around her. She was now on all fours. She looked up at the snail that was taking the video. We were able to clearly see the blood spill from her eyes and mouth. She screamed and slammed her head on the ground and did it again. "What poison did you give her?" The unseen voice asked, a mumble was heard not something that was easy to make out. "You gave her that one? Are you stupid we need to leave right now! Grab the other one."

A large woman rushed forward and grabbed the girl laying next to Lilly. Lilly grabbed her leg and sunk her fangs in deep drawing blood. She bit down again and a very loud crunch was heard. The girl kicked Lilly in the head, able to make her escape. Lilly was in full tiger form. She was still bleeding out of her eyes and mouth. It looked like it had spread to coming out of her ears too. She was growling and ramming her head into the ground.

She roared a ferocious sound that made the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand up. She started to bite her paw, hard enough that I watched blood pour out of it. The snail was moving, where Lilly was no longer the main focus. "Gave her a rage poison, makes the person go into a rage to the point where they kill anyone around them. She is a strong fighter, you don't give one of our strongest fighters a rage poison. You give them something like a love poison. Make them lust after one of us, they become weak to our will as they poison works it way destroying the system. Then we could go in and take her out if we needed to." A woman was saying all of this to the woman that got the nasty bite on the leg. She was nodding tears coming down her face as did.

"Good now you know." The Empress was called and informed of the mistake. She seemed concerned for Lilly. "How long has she been in there? We need to check on her periodically. You there, go and check on her, after all this is your fault. The woman with the bite on her leg limped forward taking the snail and entering the small pen that housed Lilly. Lilly was lying on her side. She was breathing; well it looked more like panting. She was still in her full tiger form. Her beautiful white and black fur was streaked with blood. Her eyes were closed and as we watched her body shuddered and she stopped breathing.

"She isn't breathing." The girl called out in a trembling voice. She approached Lilly she had a bow drawn and at the ready. We could see it in the shot. She kicked Lilly's paw, Lilly didn't move. "We need medical in here." Right then Lilly transformed and started breathing it was shallow and quick but she was breathing and that was all that mattered. The Pirate Empress entered as did another woman who was carrying the other girl that was originally in the pen with Lilly. She tossed the girl next to Lilly. "This will be your partner. Over the next few weeks I want you to house together. Please become close friends." The Pirate Empress left and the shot went black again.

Now it showed an arena that was a large circular stone column. On the outside of the circle, far below were spikes. In the circle 4 women stood. One of them was Lilly and the girl the Pirate Empress had told to be her friend. The other two women I didn't recognize but it was plain to see that they were strong. Lilly was looking concerned and was staring at the Pirate Empress. Boa put on quite the show today. She was dressed like a peacock. Almost all of her giant breasts were exposed. "Today is the day we select the one member to join our crew. This test is simple, in life we will come across people who we have befriended. I need to be able to know that you will attack and even kill anyone when I demand it. So in short the last woman to remain standing will be allowed to join my crew." She gave Lilly a wicked grin. "Oh please remember that Lilly isn't joining because she wants to serve me, like all of you, but to leave to get back to her man."

There was chorus of boos. Lilly was putting her hair up a frown on her face. The Pirate Empress raised her hand emphatically silencing everyone. "Let it begin, for when it is over we will have a new member of the crew. Perhaps even a temporary one." Lilly was yelling at the girl who was now rushing at her. "Stop it! We don't have to do this. Just because she said it, we can figure out a way for both of us to live. We can get off the island together." The girl kicked Lilly's feet out from beneath her. "No all I have ever wanted my whole life is to be apart of this crew. I don't want to leave. I want to serve the Pirate Empress!" She was transforming into some type of dog. Her teeth were exposed and she was growling.

She ran at Lilly knocking her over and bit down, just barley missing Lilly's neck. Lilly kicked the dog girl off of her. "I don't want to hurt you, Ray." Lilly jumped and landed on the other side of Ray. She was growling, "I warned you." Lilly transformed to full tiger form. The other two girls that were in the ring were coming for her. She held her ground and didn't take her eyes off of the Ray girl. The other girls were attacking her sides. Lilly ducked at the last moment causing them to smack heads with a sickening clunk noise. Lilly sniffed one of them for a moment and Ray attacked. She brought Lilly down and I saw blood. She had taken a big bite out of Lilly's arm. Lilly was now limping, she was pacing the outside of the ring. Ray ran at her again Lilly attempted to jump over her but her leg gave out causing her to fall. Then the other two girls were on her again. One was a martial artist she kicked Lilly. Lilly was using her claws to try to stop from sliding over the side. Her arm was bleeding heavily. The martial artist was coming again lifting her leg to kick Lilly off of the side. Ray was watching this, she growled and attacked the martial artist taking her down. Crunch, she bit her throat out. She lay dead in front of Lilly, who was still struggling trying to get her body back in the ring. The other girl was attacking Ray now. She had gotten a weapon from somewhere. She aimed the giant gun at Ray, she lowered her head and ran at the woman with the gun.

Lilly finally pulled herself up right as the gunshot hit Ray. "NO!" She roared, she ran at the woman with the gun. She tried to shoot Lilly but missed. Lilly jumped on her and used her claws to rip apart the woman. Lilly ran over to Ray sniffing her. Ray growled and bit Lilly's leg. Lilly stepped on Ray's head, causing her to release her. Lilly paced as did Ray. Ray attacked and Lilly jumped out of the way. Ray wasn't able to stop and went right over the ledge. She managed to hold on with one paw. Lilly ran at her, transforming as she went. Her hands reached for Ray's but she was seconds too late as she fell. "No!" She screamed again, almost throwing herself off of the circular column.

It was too late though we could see Ray's broken body at the bottom. Filled with holes from the stakes. Lilly had tears coming out of her eyes. "No, no no." She just kept saying over and over again. The Pirate Empress stood up. "Congratulations Lilly! You are now a member of my crew." She turned toward the crowd, "please make our newest member feel welcome. We shall have a magnificent party in her honor." The crowd cheered. Lilly looked like she was about to be sick. A drawbridge was lowered so she could leave the arena. She ran out of there as fast as she could.

The Pirate Empress was the main thing in the shot again. "Well there you go Garp, I did everything I could to make sure that she failed. I turned almost everyone against her. The only friend she did have on this island she watched die and had a part in her death. Yet she still managed to overcome. She will be a great strong pirate. She will never be your pawn Garp, I have made sure that she is strong enough to never be a man's possession. I knew that I needed to help her. The first thing that she told me when she arrived on this island was that she would never allow herself to be owned. She is strong enough now that she won't be. She will realize one day all that I did for her." The Pirate Empress nodded and the shot went black again and this time completely shut off.

I felt cold all over as I remembered the questions that I asked her at lunch. "Did you have anyone that you liked there?" That must have made her remember Ray. Marco was looking incredulous, "her grandfather sent her there. He is the one who exposed her to all of that." I wanted to say something in Garp's defense but how could I? He stole the woman that I loved from me and sent her to a place that tortured her. Whitebeard looked grave, he was staring at the last snail.

I knew that I didn't want to watch the last snail. They were steadily getting worse and if the pattern held up this would be the worst yet. Marco's face held the same disdain that I am sure mine had as he looked at the snail. Whitebeard sighed and then the snail began showing us the video. This one was a lot more recent, Lilly was looking more like the Lilly of today. She was sitting on the ships railing. She was whittling and singing. I had always loved to listen to her sing. It was something that she only did while doing chores when she was younger.

The Pirate Empress came into the shot, "Lilly I have a need for you this evening." Lilly threw what she had been whittling into the sea, "yes Empress?" Boa was waiving her hand summoning someone over. A woman came forward holding a picture of the Marine Smoker. "This Marine gets on my nerves. I have some business to attend to on the next island that I don't really want him sticking his nose in. Your task is to keep him distracted all evening. I don't care how you do it. I mean you can tie him up for all I care. I need him away from me and the rest of the crew though, understand?"

Lilly nodded and bowed, "yes Pirate Empress." Boa laughed "Lilly if you do a good job with this I will allow your request." Lilly's face shot up and there was a grin on her face. Excitement and hope twinkled in her eyes. The Pirate Empress left, leaving Lilly and one of the other members of the crew. The other female was laughing, and elbowing Lilly. "So you're going to lose your virginity to Smoker? You could do worse. He is actually quite the babe, well that is if you don't mind the fact that he smokes like a chimney." The female shrugged, Lilly paused and turned to face the other female. "Who said anything about my losing my V-card to him? The Empress just said detains him. I was just going to tie him up."

"Come on Lilly, there is nothing wrong with some fun. I know the Pirate Empress will never be a fan of men but you gotta admit sometimes they are just what the doctor ordered." Lilly rolled her eyes at the other woman. "You don't care if they are a man or a woman you will have sex with anyone who is willing." The woman instead of looking offended laughed, "your right but hey don't knock it till you try it. Are you going to stay a virgin until you run into your boy again? You know that he isn't right? He is a man and has hooked up at every opportunity." Lilly scrunched her nose, "I feel like I need to make something clear. The fact that I am still a virgin has nothing to do with that boy." She rolled her eyes as she said boy. "Second thing is that I have been trapped on an island of women. Now I know what you are going to say, Tiffany and no I will not have sex with you. I am not attracted to women."

Lilly paused for a minute and seemed to think carefully about what she was saying. "The third reason is I haven't even seen any men that I would consider to be, to be what I am looking for." Tiffany started laughing, "Lilly you don't even know what you are looking for." Lilly gave her a smile back but wasn't able to say anything as someone else did. "She knows exactly what she is looking for, unlike you who doesn't look at all." The woman who spoke was surprisingly older for being with the female pirate group. "What are you looking for Lilly?" The older woman waited with a curious expression on her face while the younger Tiffany threw scathing looks at her.

Lilly smiled at the older woman. "I grew up with some amazing boys, who I know will be even better men and I guess my standards are just higher than most peoples. All the men that I have met since I was sent to Amazon Lilly can't come close to how manly those boys were. The biggest thing that bothers me is the way they smell. MY boys all smelled so good." Lilly's eyes closed for a moment and reopened as she continued. "They were all unique but delicious, all those other men smell like nothing but rotten cheese. I don't want my first time to be terrible because I wasn't breathing threw my nose because he was stinky." Tiffany laughed until tears came down her face. "Girl you are so weird, I have never heard such a lame excuse. They stink? Ha ha have them take a shower before you get down and dirty." She sent Lilly a lustful wink. Lilly shook her head, "no it's not something they can wash off, it is their sent. The sent of weak men. I need a strong man who can keep up with me."

The old woman was nodding, "the only man that I ever loved always smelled like forest. I could smell the pine and the dirt on him." Lilly grinned "Luffy smells like rubber but there is also a smell of fun, like the carnival. When we all slept together in our clubhouse I could smell the sweets like caramel apples and popcorn. Ace always smelt like fire but it was so much more there was a spiciness that reflected his attitude. Sabo he uh." She stopped talking and shook her head.

I felt my heart squeeze. She still loves him so much. I could see the pain in her eyes. The old woman patted her leg, "come on lets go check out your target after all the Pirate Empress wants him detained." The old woman gave her a lusty wink, "I will tell you this even though he is a marine he is a good man and a good looking one." Lilly laughed and exited the shot with the older woman.

The shot was black for a moment and then it showed the Pirate Empress. She was looking frustrated "I said detain him for the night. It is now the morning and I am ready to leave where is she?" The old woman was grinning, "she was a little detained herself." The snail was moving someone was turning it. The shot now showed the harbor, a cute little town and a winding road that led down to the water. Lilly was running toward the ship, her hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing shoes. She climbed up the ship she was out of breath. "Sorry" she bowed to the Empress. The shot went to the side it now showed Lilly the ship and the cute little town/road.

Smoker was running up the road. He wasn't wearing his Marine jacket, with the word justice on it. Without it I almost didn't recognize him. Lilly gave him a sweet smile and blew a kiss his way. He looked furious, "when I see you again I will get you!" Then the shot went black and this time it stayed that way.

"I don't think that she is our enemy, Marco." Whitebeard voice drew our attention to him. Marco nodded in response. "Now if you boys will get out of here." We left, we were both silent each trapped in their own thoughts. I ran smack dab into the object of my thoughts. "Sorry" I apologized steadying Lilly. "When we were talking about losing our virginity you lied to me didn't you?" Her face went from pleasant and happy to upset instantly. "No I didn't, I told you that I had sex with someone on the last pirate crew that I was with. I lost my virginity to someone else." I tipped my hat up "yeah you lost it to Smoker."

She smiled a bit and nodded, "I'm not really sure how you found out about that but yes I did. Don't worry though he hates me with a passion because I didn't exactly tell him that I was a pirate." I was well aware of Smokers hate of pirates. "Well if he hate you for something stupid like that, especially after you gave him your virginity well than he is a bigger idiot than I thought he was. You know you smell like sweet lilacs." I had the greatest satisfaction of watching a blush come to her face. God how I missed that.

Ace's point of view:

Lilly was really avoiding talking about her time with the Pirate Empress. I frowned at the table wondering if it was something that I should keep pushing or if I should let it slide and try to get close to her in a different way. "That was a bit odd. I get that she didn't enjoy it but you would think that there was something that she wouldn't mind discussing with you. I might need to bring this up to pops." I stared at Marco who was looking in the direction that Lilly had hurried off in. "Are you done?" I nodded my response my appetite was the last thing on my mind. Marco nodded, "good lets go talk this over with pops."

I followed Marco out of the dining hall and toward the Captain's quarters. Marco knocked once and then entered, I followed right behind. Pop's was resting in his bed. It looked like he was just about to lie down for a nap. "Sorry for disturbing you pops. I wanted to talk to you about Lilly, she is being a bit fishy about those female pirates. What if she has allegiance with them and really came here to take us down." I felt my flames ignite. "That is not why she is here. She came to see me." I pointed my thumb at my own chest.

Whitebeard was listening to us argue. He raised his hand causing us both to stop talking. "I understand your fear Marco. As I understand your loyalty Ace. She would be a very powerful enemy and I would dislike having her as such. I reached out to all those loyal to us passing on her name. Recently I received these stolen marine communications." He pointed to 3 stealer snails. They were snails that could replay video of other snails, if they had seen it.

"I was about to send for the both of you. I haven't seen these yet, I wanted the both of you here while we watched them. It would be best to have all of our judgment." Marco grabbed the snails and brought them to Whitebeard's bed. He set them down carefully. Whitebeard tapped one of them and it began to play his stolen video.

It showed the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. She was beautiful, that was plain to see. She was also cold or bitchy I thought staring at her haughty demeanor. "Garp you are a good man, even though you are a marine. That was the only reason that I had agreed to take your granddaughter in. Now I am grateful that I have let her come to Amazon Lilly as she is quite a find. She is strong, brave, and willing to do anything that I require of her." The Pirate Empress began walking away and the snail followed so it was being carried by someone.

"When your granddaughter first came here she expressed her distaste for all of us and her desire to be home with her boy." The Empress frowned her face becoming distorted and not resembling any type of beauty now. "She approached me and in true Amazonian fashion expressed her desire through song. I granted her wish, to be allowed to participate in the annual crew celebration. This is where we select one person from the island to join my crew. I told her that there would be several tests. Tests that she might not even survive, but she showed no fear and only determination."

There was another woman in the shot now. She was small and it was very hard to even notice her with the Empress standing by her. The Empress moved out of the way and allowed the small woman to be part of the main shot instead of standing in the background. "During one of the tests she was injured." A very large woman, one bigger than Teach even, was standing next to the smaller woman. She had a large bandage covering her neck and a large part of her chest. The Empress continued on "you should really have told her that women can be attracted to other women. After all the first test is to test how one can handle sexual attacks and since we have no men here a woman would be the one attacking." The Empress gestured to the large injured woman. "Lilly had no idea until Ulga was already upon her. She was almost violated but managed to come through in the end." The large woman was rubbing the bandage. "She almost killed me, but damn those tits were worth it in the end." She gave a pervy grin that gave me Goosebumps. The small woman stepped forward.

"In the struggle Lilly broke three ribs and one punctured a lung." She stepped back reporting what she had needed to. The Empress was now the main focus again. "We are on test number 2! This is the overcome your fears test. Since the incident Lilly has not been, well fond of Ulga here." She patted Ulga shoulder, "since that works to our advantage we are using her today." They stepped through some trees and the sight that opened up before them made me want to puke.

Lilly was in water, she was handcuffed to a piece of metal that was drilled securely into the ground. Both wrists were handcuffed to the metal leaving her head, neck, arms, and chest out of the water. Everything below her breasts was in the water and by the way she was floating there, almost dead I assumed that it must be salt water. The moment that Lilly saw Ulga was awful, all of her muscles clenched and unclenched. She started writhing and screaming. "Let me go! Don't let her get anywhere near me. I will fucking kill her!"

Lilly's cries went unnoticed by the Empress, except making her smile grow larger. "Listen to me Garp this is only the 2nd test we will have many more. Ulga please do your thing." Ulga grinned a terrible grin, like a kid on Christmas. "Lilly, I have been dreaming about this moment. I can't wait to run my hands all over your smooth and soft skin." She walked forward toward Lilly who started to writhe harder causing the water to go over her breasts and into her mouth, drowning her. She started couphing, "Lilly, baby don't do that. It does so much to me to see you breathless." Ulga touched the top of Lilly's breast causing her to scream and take in more water.

The Pirate Empress was laughing; if I ever found this woman I was going to murder her. I thought savagely. "Lilly analyze your situation what do we want you to do here?" Lilly stopped struggling and even held still while Ulga was now rubbing her hands over stomach. "Overcome my fear, be not afraid." My heart shattered Lilly's voice was a whisper, as though she had been screaming for hours. Her whole body shuddered as Ulga kissed her cheek. The Empress clapped her hands. "Fantastic, okay Lilly we will let you out right now and even let you kill UIga." Lilly's face turned up her eyes were hopeful. "Yes and all you have to do is marry a marine, and never be a strong female pirate. Female pirates will deal with this every day. Do you understand? You will be in a situation where you will be at someone else's mercy. We don't show fear do you understand. If a man, or your attacker knows you are afraid you might as well be dead. So are you a pirate, or not?"

Ulga was kissing Lilly's neck now and fondling her boobs. I watched as the hand dipped below the fabric that she was wearing and pinch Lilly's nipple. Lilly's teeth were clenched and her eyes were terrified. "I will do whatever it takes to be a pirate." She growled out her body was trembling again. "Mark my words though Ulga, when I am free of this. You will wish you were dead, so enjoy your last few days of being alive." The Empress clapped her hands, "fantastic carry on. Come and find me when the test is completed, than we shall begin the next challenge." The Empress left and Lilly was still in the shot. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be thinking very hard. The person holding the snail approached her, we heard a voice say "any words you want to pass along to the man who brought you here?"

Lilly's eyes opened and this time we were close enough to see the tears fall from them. "I will get you old man, don't you think I won't and then you will pay." Ulga kissed Lilly's neck and she stopped speaking. Her eyes closed again and the trembling was back in full force. The picture was cut off.

We all sat in silence for a few moments. I'm not sure what any of us thought the video was going to be of, but one thing is for sure, we didn't think that it was going to be like that. I was half hoping half dreading seeing another video. What if it was worse than that one? I didn't know if I could handle it. My opinion didn't get asked however though, as Whitebeard started the 2nd snail.

It started out showing the Pirate Empress again, this time she wasn't smiling. She was livid, "how dare you send Marines to Amazon Lilly. To rescue your precious granddaughter, well I will inform you that she doesn't need to be rescued. We will make sure to send your men back in pieces. The Empress took off at a fast pace, leading us to what looked like a house. She practically kicked in the door and there was Lilly, she was absolutely surrounded by young girls. She was singing and everyone of the little girls was in a trance. The Empress had startled them however and they were looking at her curiously, "Pirate Empress" Lilly said bowing. The Empress indicated to the girls, "Lilly is currently on our homemaking chores, which involves raising children, cleaning, and cooking. She has been doing a satisfactory job and has passed every test so far."

The Empress was studying Lilly as she spoke, "however as we have discussed before Lilly, you are too bruised and beat up to be considered desirable at this point. You need to work on how much damage you take, keep in mind the more damage you take the less you will be able to seduce someone." Lilly nodded not speaking. One of the girls seemed to take issue with what the Pirate Empress was saying however as her little voice piped up. "Lilly will always be beautiful because it's what is on the inside that matters."

The change was unbelievable I watched as the Empress went to attack this child. Her face contorted into a mask of rage. Before the Empress made contact, with the kick that she was aiming at the child's face Lilly was there. She was breathless and by the way that she was standing terrified, she was in full tiger form. She was standing directly in front of the child and her meaning was pretty clear, if you want her you will have to come through me. The Empress stopped attempting to attack the child and abruptly turned and left the house, "come Lilly" she called over her shoulder.

Lilly transformed back to my favorite form, I could tell by the way that her tail was flicking back and forth that she was nervous. Her eyes held nothing of the sort though, they looked calm and collected. "Pirate Empress, you called me?" The Pirate Empress, was handed a drink and she sipped some before speaking. "You have failed a test. We are often looked at as the weaker sex. A large reason for this is our maternal instincts, in that test you were supposed to overcome your instinct to protect the child." Lilly was holding very still, almost as if she had stopped breathing. The Empress seemed to think that she had something to say though and waited, she was right. Lilly cleared her throat "I think that even if it were to result in my death, I wouldn't be able to allow harm to come to a child, any child. Even if it considered a weakness, I would hate myself if I stood by and did nothing."

The Empress frowned, and shook her head. "Well as you know failing the test automatically excludes you from being allowed to join my crew." I saw the anger and defiance shine in Lilly's eyes. "However there is a bit of a unique situation at present. Your grandfather has sent Marines here to claim you. They want to make you their property. They will own you, like you are a mere item. They have come to make you their wife, they don't want you to be a pirate and are doing everything possible to prevent that. What will you do?" Lilly eyes gleamed and her claws were out, they had come out as soon as the Empress has said that they wanted to own her.

"I will kill them, of course." The Empress smiled at Lilly's response. "Perfect, I will allow you a canoe, go to their ship and dispose of them. Oh and since they are men please work on your seduction skills." Lilly nodded and ran off. "Get my ship ready I want to watch her work." There was a flurry of movement as the Pirate Empress ship was readied. Lilly was already heading out to where the Marines were. The snail was on the Empress ship so we were able to easily watch Lilly. We were able to hear the Marines, they had spotted her.

"Damn, that can't be her. Do you think it is? Garp did say that she was very beautiful." One of the Marines leaned over the edge of the ship. "Hey baby, how about you come on up here and play with a real man." Lilly smiled and blew him a kiss. They lowered the ladder for her and she climbed aboard easily. Then she started to sing and as she started to sing she started to dance. The dance was very sexy, she swung her hips making her ass shake. She bounced her boobs, the Marines were practically drooling. She had won the fight without laying a finger on any of them. She started singing faster and matching her dancing with the beat she started to dance faster.

The one who had told her that he was a real man was the first to go down. I wasn't sure what she had done, but he was gravely wounded and I didn't think that he would survive. She was moving almost too fast to see. Just a beautiful blur the men would advance and they would fall. Finally there were only a few Marines left. Lilly was starting to slow down she had been dancing with her claws extended so when the Marines had approached her they were being cut down by the movement of the dancing.

The last of the Marines finally seemed to realize that Lilly was the cause of the wounds to his fellow Marines. They attacked all at once; Lilly easily broke one of their necks with her tail. She punched another hard enough that he flew from the ship. The third she just blocked his attacks until he was out of breath in front of her. "Surrender and leave and I will let you live." The Marine paused thinking, Lilly leaned forward a bit exposing more of her boobs, and the Marine's eyes were fastened there. He looked up at her and grinned, "I will be the luckiest man before I die. He threw himself forward and managed to press his face in-between her boobs. The look of disgust that Lilly had was I felt a bit strong; she kicked the man squarely in the nuts. He fell over knees together drawn closely to his chest. "You are not a man, a real man smells like a man. You smell of nothing but fear and lust, you smell like a coward. Be food for a sea king." She threw him off the ship.

The Pirate Empress laughed and cheered. "Fantastic job Lilly, this pass will make up for your fail. However you must realize that this was only a onetime thing. This will not happen again, if you fail any of the tests in the future you must realize that you will never be allowed on my ship."

Lilly nodded, "I will not fail. Thank you for allowing me to proof myself to you." She bowed, I was about to gag. My Lilly had turned into a monster because of the Pirate Empress. The video went black for a minute but started again quickly. An unseen voice was talking. "We are at 15 days, 15 days with no food. It's time to introduce the poison. This test is about persevering with your mind as well as your body." Lilly and another girl came into view, Lilly was looking the worse I had ever seen her. She was very thin. I could count all her ribs and see every bone in her body.

They passed her a glass of black liquid that was smoking faintly. She frowned and pinched her nose with her thumb and pointer finger and downed the glass. She dropped it and was seizing on the ground. "Seizures right at the beginning that is never a good sign. She will probably die." The un seen voice stated. Lilly was sweating and her claws were digging in the earth around her. She was now on all fours. She looked up at the snail that was taking the video. We were able to clearly see the blood spill from her eyes and mouth. She screamed and slammed her head on the ground and did it again. "What poison did you give her?" The unseen voice asked, a mumble was heard not something that was easy to make out. "You gave her that one? Are you stupid we need to leave right now! Grab the other one."

A large woman rushed forward and grabbed the girl laying next to Lilly. Lilly grabbed her leg and sunk her fangs in deep drawing blood. She bit down again and a very loud crunch was heard. The girl kicked Lilly in the head, able to make her escape. Lilly was in full tiger form. She was still bleeding out of her eyes and mouth. It looked like it had spread to coming out of her ears too. She was growling and ramming her head into the ground.

She roared a ferocious sound that made the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand up. She started to bite her paw, hard enough that I watched blood pour out of it. The snail was moving, where Lilly was no longer the main focus. "Gave her a rage poison, makes the person go into a rage to the point where they kill anyone around them. She is a strong fighter, you don't give one of our strongest fighters a rage poison. You give them something like a love poison. Make them lust after one of us, they become weak to our will as they poison works it way destroying the system. Then we could go in and take her out if we needed to." A woman was saying all of this to the woman that got the nasty bite on the leg. She was nodding tears coming down her face as did.

"Good now you know." The Empress was called and informed of the mistake. She seemed concerned for Lilly. "How long has she been in there? We need to check on her periodically. You there, go and check on her, after all this is your fault. The woman with the bite on her leg limped forward taking the snail and entering the small pen that housed Lilly. Lilly was lying on her side. She was breathing; well it looked more like panting. She was still in her full tiger form. Her beautiful white and black fur was streaked with blood. Her eyes were closed and as we watched her body shuddered and she stopped breathing.

"She isn't breathing." The girl called out in a trembling voice. She approached Lilly she had a bow drawn and at the ready. We could see it in the shot. She kicked Lilly's paw, Lilly didn't move. "We need medical in here." Right then Lilly transformed and started breathing it was shallow and quick but she was breathing and that was all that mattered. The Pirate Empress entered as did another woman who was carrying the other girl that was originally in the pen with Lilly. She tossed the girl next to Lilly. "This will be your partner. Over the next few weeks I want you to house together. Please become close friends." The Pirate Empress left and the shot went black again.

Now it showed an arena that was a large circular stone column. On the outside of the circle, far below were spikes. In the circle 4 women stood. One of them was Lilly and the girl the Pirate Empress had told to be her friend. The other two women I didn't recognize but it was plain to see that they were strong. Lilly was looking concerned and was staring at the Pirate Empress. Boa put on quite the show today. She was dressed like a peacock. Almost all of her giant breasts were exposed. "Today is the day we select the one member to join our crew. This test is simple, in life we will come across people who we have befriended. I need to be able to know that you will attack and even kill anyone when I demand it. So in short the last woman to remain standing will be allowed to join my crew." She gave Lilly a wicked grin. "Oh please remember that Lilly isn't joining because she wants to serve me, like all of you, but to leave to get back to her man."

There was chorus of boos. Lilly was putting her hair up a frown on her face. The Pirate Empress raised her hand emphatically silencing everyone. "Let it begin, for when it is over we will have a new member of the crew. Perhaps even a temporary one." Lilly was yelling at the girl who was now rushing at her. "Stop it! We don't have to do this. Just because she said it, we can figure out a way for both of us to live. We can get off the island together." The girl kicked Lilly's feet out from beneath her. "No all I have ever wanted my whole life is to be apart of this crew. I don't want to leave. I want to serve the Pirate Empress!" She was transforming into some type of dog. Her teeth were exposed and she was growling.

She ran at Lilly knocking her over and bit down, just barley missing Lilly's neck. Lilly kicked the dog girl off of her. "I don't want to hurt you, Ray." Lilly jumped and landed on the other side of Ray. She was growling, "I warned you." Lilly transformed to full tiger form. The other two girls that were in the ring were coming for her. She held her ground and didn't take her eyes off of the Ray girl. The other girls were attacking her sides. Lilly ducked at the last moment causing them to smack heads with a sickening clunk noise. Lilly sniffed one of them for a moment and Ray attacked. She brought Lilly down and I saw blood. She had taken a big bite out of Lilly's arm. Lilly was now limping, she was pacing the outside of the ring. Ray ran at her again Lilly attempted to jump over her but her leg gave out causing her to fall. Then the other two girls were on her again. One was a martial artist she kicked Lilly. Lilly was using her claws to try to stop from sliding over the side. Her arm was bleeding heavily. The martial artist was coming again lifting her leg to kick Lilly off of the side. Ray was watching this, she growled and attacked the martial artist taking her down. Crunch, she bit her throat out. She lay dead in front of Lilly, who was still struggling trying to get her body back in the ring. The other girl was attacking Ray now. She had gotten a weapon from somewhere. She aimed the giant gun at Ray, she lowered her head and ran at the woman with the gun.

Lilly finally pulled herself up right as the gunshot hit Ray. "NO!" She roared, she ran at the woman with the gun. She tried to shoot Lilly but missed. Lilly jumped on her and used her claws to rip apart the woman. Lilly ran over to Ray sniffing her. Ray growled and bit Lilly's leg. Lilly stepped on Ray's head, causing her to realease her. Lilly paced as did Ray. Ray attacked and Lilly jumped out of the way. Ray wasn't able to stop and went right over the ledge. She managed to hold on with one paw. Lilly ran at her, transforming as she went. Her hands reached for Ray's but she was seconds too late as she fell. "No!" She screamed again, almost throwing herself off of the circular column.

It was too late though we could see Ray's broken body at the bottom. Filled with holes from the stakes. Lilly had tears coming out of her eyes. "No, no no." She just kept saying over and over again. The Pirate Empress stood up. "Congratulations Lilly! You are now a member of my crew." She turned toward the crowd, "please make our newest member feel welcome. We shall have a magnificent party in her honor." The crowd cheered. Lilly looked like she was about to be sick. A drawbridge was lowered so she could leave the arena. She ran out of there as fast as she could.

The Pirate Empress was the main thing in the shot again. "Well there you go Garp, I did everything I could to make sure that she failed. I turned almost everyone against her. The only friend she did have on this island she watched die and had a part in her death. Yet she still managed to overcome. She will be a great strong pirate. She will never be your pawn Garp, I have made sure that she is strong enough to never be a man's possession. I knew that I needed to help her. The first thing that she told me when she arrived on this island was that she would never allow herself to be owned. She is strong enough now that she won't be. She will realize one day all that I did for her." The Pirate Empress nodded and the shot went black again and this time completely shut off.

I felt cold all over as I remembered the questions that I asked her at lunch. "Did you have anyone that you liked there?" That must have made her remember Ray. Marco was looking incredulous, "her grandfather sent her there. He is the one who exposed her to all of that." I wanted to say something in Garp's defense but how could I? He stole the woman that I loved from me and sent her to a place that tortured her. Whitebeard looked grave, he was staring at the last snail.

I knew that I didn't want to watch the last snail. They were steadily getting worse and if the pattern held up this would be the worst yet. Marco's face held the same disdain that I am sure mine had as he looked at the snail. Whitebeard sighed and then the snail began showing us the video. This one was a lot more recent, Lilly was looking more like the Lilly of today. She was sitting on the ships railing. She was whittling and singing. I had always loved to listen to her sing. It was something that she only did while doing chores when she was younger.

The Pirate Empress came into the shot, "Lilly I have a need for you this evening." Lilly threw what she had been whittling into the sea, "yes Empress?" Boa was waiving her hand summoning someone over. A woman came forward holding a picture of the Marine Smoker. "This Marine gets on my nerves. I have some business to attend to on the next island that I don't really want him sticking his nose in. Your task is to keep him distracted all evening. I don't care how you do it. I mean you can tie him up for all I care. I need him away from me and the rest of the crew though, understand?"

Lilly nodded and bowed, "yes Pirate Empress." Boa laughed "Lilly if you do a good job with this I will allow your request." Lilly's face shot up and there was a grin on her face. Excitement and hope twinkled in her eyes. The Pirate Empress left, leaving Lilly and one of the other members of the crew. The other female was laughing, and elbowing Lilly. "So you're going to lose your virginity to Smoker? You could do worse. He is actually quite the babe, well that is if you don't mind the fact that he smokes like a chimney." The female shrugged, Lilly paused and turned to face the other female. "Who said anything about my losing my V-card to him? The Empress just said detains him. I was just going to tie him up."

"Come on Lilly, there is nothing wrong with some fun. I know the Pirate Empress will never be a fan of men but you gotta admit sometimes they are just what the doctor ordered." Lilly rolled her eyes at the other woman. "You don't care if they are a man or a woman you will have sex with anyone who is willing." The woman instead of looking offended laughed, "your right but hey don't knock it till you try it. Are you going to stay a virgin until you run into your boy again? You know that he isn't right? He is a man and has hooked up at every opportunity." Lilly scrunched her nose, "I feel like I need to make something clear. The fact that I am still a virgin has nothing to do with that boy." She rolled her eyes as she said boy. "Second thing is that I have been trapped on an island of women. Now I know what you are going to say, Tiffany and no I will not have sex with you. I am not attracted to women."

Lilly paused for a minute and seemed to think carefully about what she was saying. "The third reason is I haven't even seen any men that I would consider to be, to be what I am looking for." Tiffany started laughing, "Lilly you don't even know what you are looking for." Lilly gave her a smile back but wasn't able to say anything as someone else did. "She knows exactly what she is looking for, unlike you who doesn't look at all." The woman who spoke was surprisingly older for being with the female pirate group. "What are you looking for Lilly?" The older woman waited with a curious expression on her face while the younger Tiffany threw scathing looks at her.

Lilly smiled at the older woman. "I grew up with some amazing boys, who I know will be even better men and I guess my standards are just higher than most peoples. All the men that I have met since I was sent to Amazon Lilly can't come close to how manly those boys were. The biggest thing that bothers me is the way they smell. MY boys all smelled so good." Lilly's eyes closed for a moment and reopened as she continued. "They were all unique but delicious, all those other men smell like nothing but rotten cheese. I don't want my first time to be terrible because I wasn't breathing threw my nose because he was stinky." Tiffany laughed until tears came down her face. "Girl you are so weird, I have never heard such a lame excuse. They stink? Ha ha have them take a shower before you get down and dirty." She sent Lilly a lustful wink. Lilly shook her head, "no it's not something they can wash off, it is their sent. The sent of weak men. I need a strong man who can keep up with me."

The old woman was nodding, "the only man that I ever loved always smelled like forest. I could smell the pine and the dirt on him." Lilly grinned "Luffy smells like rubber but there is also a smell of fun, like the carnival. When we all slept together in our clubhouse I could smell the sweets like caramel apples and popcorn. Ace always smelt like fire but it was so much more there was a spiciness that reflected his attitude. Sabo he uh." She stopped talking and shook her head.

I felt my heart squeeze. She still loves him so much. I could see the pain in her eyes. The old woman patted her leg, "come on lets go check out your target after all the Pirate Empress wants him detained." The old woman gave her a lusty wink, "I will tell you this even though he is a marine he is a good man and a good looking one." Lilly laughed and exited the shot with the older woman.

The shot was black for a moment and then it showed the Pirate Empress. She was looking frustrated "I said detain him for the night. It is now the morning and I am ready to leave where is she?" The old woman was grinning, "she was a little detained herself." The snail was moving someone was turning it. The shot now showed the harbor, a cute little town and a winding road that led down to the water. Lilly was running toward the ship, her hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing shoes. She climbed up the ship she was out of breath. "Sorry" she bowed to the Empress. The shot went to the side it now showed Lilly the ship and the cute little town/road.

Smoker was running up the road. He wasn't wearing his Marine jacket, with the word justice on it. Without it I almost didn't recognize him. Lilly gave him a sweet smile and blew a kiss his way. He looked furious, "when I see you again I will get you!" Then the shot went black and this time it stayed that way.

"I don't think that she is our enemy, Marco." Whitebeard voice drew our attention to him. Marco nodded in response. "Now if you boys will get out of here." We left, we were both silent each trapped in their own thoughts. I ran smack dab into the object of my thoughts. "Sorry" I apologized steadying Lilly. "When we were talking about losing our virginity you lied to me didn't you?" Her face went from pleasant and happy to upset instantly. "No I didn't, I told you that I had sex with someone on the last pirate crew that I was with. I lost my virginity to someone else." I tipped my hat up "yeah you lost it to Smoker."

She smiled a bit and nodded, "I'm not really sure how you found out about that but yes I did. Don't worry though he hates me with a passion because I didn't exactly tell him that I was a pirate." I was well aware of Smokers hate of pirates. "Well if he hate you for something stupid like that, especially after you gave him your virginity well than he is a bigger idiot than I thought he was. You know you smell like sweet lilacs." I had the greatest satisfaction of watching a blush come to her face. God how I missed that.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly's point of view:

I woke up bright and early. Not bothering to shower, knowing that I would just get sweaty with the training. I made my way to the training hall silently in the darkness of pre-morning. I stretched myself wanting to make sure that I was limber as possible. No one showed up for some time. Finally Thatch arrived but only to say goodbye as he was leaving today with the 4thdivision. We would make it to the next island before he was scheduled to return. I hugged the man tightly, sad that I wouldn't see him again. "Hey watch yourself out there." He said giving me a pat on the back. I smiled at him "you too." I waved to his back as he left.

Marco showed up about half an hour later followed by a sleepy looking Ace. The rest of the division leaders came in sporadically after that. I watched as they took partners and began using hand to hand fighting skills. I didn't want anyone to use any devil fruit powers. "We all become dependent on our powers when we receive them, do your best in these training sessions to not use your powers. We want to train your strength, your speed and your mind. Once your skills advance in these areas's your devil fruit powers will follow."

Thankfully I was trained medically by Law because that first day there was some injuries that needed tending too. I called it a day around one, I could smell lunch calling our names. The idea of this was the division commanders would train their division what they learned. I rushed with the crowd to the lunch room and got myself a large plate, not in this crews standards but large in mine. I sat in-between Marco and Ace. They had paired together and I was able to tease the logia fruit users at their struggles to not use their powers. Ace had ignited himself repeatedly, I threw a bucket of water on him the 3rd time.

"Who knew she was such a tough teacher." Marco was shaking his head as he scooped up a bite. Ace nodded agreeing, "good thing she is hot to look at." I punched him in the back of the head causing Marco to laugh and then subsequently choke on the huge mouthful of food that he had. As I was giving him the Heimlich maneuver a terrible smell drifted over to me. Successfully saving Marco I let my eyes wander until they found the source of the smell, Teach. He was sitting at the end of a different table but his dark eyes were watching us. They were cold and calculating. I always thought that he had some body odor but this smell; it was gag worthy like rotting meat.

I felt my nose curl up and my stomach flip flop. I pushed my half eaten plate of food over to Ace. He looked at it then back at me shrugged and stuffed his face. I excused myself and rushed to the fresh air. I gulped some in noticing immediately that my stomach stopped its flopping about. I stretched and looked out at the sparkling water. I let the warmth soak into my skin, causing me to become sleepy and content. Time for a cat nap, I walked the deck to my room.

Outside my door there was a small basket. Sleepiness was now gone as curiosity took its place. I opened the basket and saw a small note that said from the 4th division, more like from Thatch I thought. He was such a nice guy. It was a very feminine basket it smelled like flowers and was full of bathing and relaxing products. They all appeared to be homemade, mostly from items in the kitchen. There was a sugar scrub, a bath bomb, and bath salt. I smiled at the thoughtfulness and hurried to the bathroom. I got to the healing tub and threw the bath bomb inside it. There was someone showering, I could hear the water running behind a stall door.

I climbed into the hot water letting it soak my sore muscles from the training. I let me head fall back and my eyes close. Where I was in the open, anyone coming into the bathroom would see me, I was still in my underclothes. If I had a swimming suit I would have worn that but I had to make do with a pair of panties and a bra. As long as I was covered, I figured it would be fine. I heard the shower stop and the sound of a stall door opening.

A terrible smell filled the room. I curled my nose up in disgust and my eyes opened, searching for the source. It was Teach, he was naked except for a towel. The smell of rotting meat was everywhere. He took a few steps closer to me. How could he still smell so disgusting? He just finished showering. "You look nice and comfy in there. You want some company?" As he was talking he kept walking closer to me. I tried to breathe out my mouth and focus on what he was saying.

My senses were screaming at me. It was the same as when I faced that tiger trying to eat Luffy, I was facing a predator. My senses were screaming at me to run away but my pride wouldn't allow this. I was having a difficult time following his line of conversation. "I was just getting out." I said slowly. "Oh don't be that way, it looks nice and smells even better." He lowered one of his disgusting feet into the water. I could feel my entire body tense, why was I acting this way? I had easily taken down this man before. He was evil that is what all my senses were telling me. The smell of rotting meat was making my eyes water.

I stood up and was about to run or hit him, I honestly wasn't sure which at this point, when Ace walked in. Teach laughed and waved to him, "I think I was making our girl nervous. I just wanted to relax in the great smelling water. I didn't mean to make you nervous girl, haha. See how she reacts to a real man Ace?" I couldn't take my eyes off of Teach to look at how Ace was interpreting the situation.

Teach still clad only in a towel, walked out of the bathroom. I shuddered violently but I could hear Ace laughing. "What a weirdo, Teach is definitely a unique individual." I grabbed a towel "he is evil." I wrapped the towel around my body, Ace grabbed my shoulder his face was intense. "What did he say to you?" I shrugged "nothing that was wrong but I can tell that he is evil. Every sense that I have tells me that." I could see the skepticism on his face. "Believe me or don't but I want you to watch out him. He is a bad person and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Ace's face was becoming angry, "are you telling me that someone in my division is evil? I think that I would know my crew members better than you." I left the bathroom and Ace followed me to my room. He followed me in when we got there. "I don't appreciate you judging him Lilly. Teach his a good man." I turned and faced Ace letting my towel drop as I grabbed my shoulders. "Listen to me Ace, I understand that you think you know Teach but this is what my senses are telling me. They are telling me that he is dangerous, a predator that wants to eat me. I listen to my senses' that is how I have stayed alive. I don't ever want anything to happen to you so just be careful around him." I could see that Ace was going to argue more with me so I interrupted him. "Did I ever tell you that I think we are fated to our devil fruits? Just because yours is fire doesn't mean you need to burn everyone who gets close to you. Fire can be used to keep people warm too." He opened and closed his mouth a few times. Finally he did speak, "look Lilly you just don't know what you are talking about so just butt out." He left slamming my door behind him.

The next day started the same as the last one. I woke early and headed to the training room. I trained the division leaders until we heard "huge storm coming!" We all hurried to deck, the division commanders left to be with their divisions. The storm caused giant waves to rock the ship. Hurling us back and forth we were tossed back and forth so fast that the crew was having a hard time keeping their balance. I grabbed the railing to prevent from falling into the sea, someone else impossible to see who with all the rain wasn't so lucky. I watched them fall close to me. I timed it and caught them with my tail.

Once we straightened out again I threw the crewmember on the ship. It was one of the men that I had met on my first day but I couldn't remember his name. He hugged me and was shouting his thanks. The thunder was so loud that even though he was screaming next to my ear, I could barely hear him.

The next few days passed the same way. The awful weather stayed and the crew battled the sea. It was a fight for their lives. The sea was determined to dump us and the rain continued causing temperatures to drop. One day the doctor approached me and told me of the illness that was spreading over the ship. Together we worked in the infirmary and battled the illness, it was sweeping the ship. I was constantly worried for Whitebeard with his failing health and age he would be susceptible to any illness.

Ace thankfully kept completely healthy, I personally thought that it was because he never felt the cold. I shuddered as I hurried from the dining hall back to the infirmary the freezing rain soaked me to my bones. Even when I was in full tiger form I found it hard to stay warm. I caught the towel that was thrown to me as soon as I walked into the infirmary. I could see that the doctor wasn't doing well today, I walked over and laid my hand on his forehead the heat practically scalded me. "To bed with you, now." He didn't even argue just walked over to one of the last cots that we had.

I gave medicine and measured fevers until there were stars in front of my eyes. I was awaked by Ace, I had fallen asleep at the desk in the infirmary. I was looking in all the books to see if there were any homeopathic measures that we could start implementing. "You are working way too hard, you're going to get yourself sick and then where would we be?" I didn't answer my eyes had closed again. I woke up to find myself in my own bed. Ace must have carried me here.

I hurried back to the infirmary, noticing that the rain had stopped. The men who were sick slowly got better but the weather had stopped us from moving. If anything we were further away from our destination, this was worrying because we were low on medical supplies. I felt myself coughing and sneezing. I sighed we didn't have the medicine to spare on me. I would just let the cold ride itself out.

Ace's point of view:

We were caught in a shitty storm for over a week. Practically everyone got sick but thankfully the Doc and Lilly saved took care of everyone and no one died. When Doc got sick I know that Whitebeard was really worried. He was so thankful that Lilly stepped in and helped. I watched Lilly work herself past the point of exhaustion. I checked on her as much as I could, with so many sick the healthy needed to step up. We all chipped in on everyday chores and making sure the boat stayed afloat.

Now the weather was clearing up and people were starting to get better. I walked into the infirmary. I watched Lilly she was carrying a tray full of medical equipment. She was walking funny and before I was able to even cross the room she fell. I rushed over as did the Doc, who thankfully was up and able to move. "What is what's wrong?" I hovered next to her as Doc examined, he was frowning and muttering, what sounded like idiot. "She's sick take her to bed. Make sure that she stays there. I'm sure that with some rest and some medicine she will be fine." As he was talking he gave her a shot in the arm.

I picked her up and carried her to her room. In the short time that she had been with us, the crew came to love Lilly. Almost everyone came up to ask me how she was and if they could visit her. I kept telling everyone to leave her alone and let her sleep. I was helping scrub the deck, we still had people down with the illness, when I noticed that Teach was going toward Lilly's room. I frowned and stopped him at the door. "Hey she is pretty sick. Doc said she needs her rest." I expected him to leave at this point, like everyone else I had talked to. Teach shuffled, "oh well I was just going in there and read her a book thought it might help her relax a bit."

I looked down at his hands and I did see a book there. "Well that's really nice of you Teach. I bet she would like that some other time." I put my hand on his shoulder and started to lead him away from the door. He shrugged me off and kept looking at her door. "I think that she could use a friendly visit. After all everyone else that was sick was kept in the infirmary, not shut away like this." I started to get a creepy feeling about Teach, "well that's because she is a girl. Doc felt that it would be better to keep her where she could have some privacy. Don't worry about visiting her Teach, I'm making sure that she will get that privacy."

He left but reluctantly, he kept looking back at her door. I could remember Lilly's warning about him, I didn't think that he was evil but I would definitely keep an eye on him. He seemed damned determined to get into Lilly's room he probably wanted to peek at her naked while she was sleeping or at her underwear. I felt my face heat up, I would make sure that that wouldn't happen.

I went back to swabbing the deck. An hour later I heard the call we make when one of our ships is returning. Thatch's ship was coming in, with that storm we didn't make any progress toward our destination. I smiled I was glad to have more hands on deck, I didn't really care for menial chores like this. I finished my task and when I was done Thatch was just coming aboard. I gave my friend a hug and listened to his adventure. He told us about how he easily defeated our enemies and how he found a devil fruit on their ship.

While Thatch was talking I was keeping an eye on Teach, who it looked like was keeping a close watch on Lilly's door; until Thatch held up the devil fruit and then his focus and attention were on that. Good stop thinking about my girl and listen to your crewmember I thought. Thatch laughed making my attention go back to him. "So do you guys know what kind of fruit it is?" I shrugged and shook my head.

Thatch's smile faded a bit when he received similar answers from everyone. "Well I bet Pop's would know or maybe Lilly." He started to walk toward her room. I intercepted him, "hey Lilly is sick and she needs rest. We aren't letting anyone visit her right now." It looked like I broke the poor guy's heart. I sweatdropped at the guys reaction, did he actually have tears in his eyes? "Okay man, calm down. We can visit her after dinner."

Thatch gave me a grin, "good I needed to see beautiful girl again. It has been a long voyage and…" I ignited and aimed a punch at the head. Thatch dodged and grinned at me running off. "I will get you for that!" I yelled after his retreating back. I checked over my shoulder wanting to make sure that Teach wasn't heading toward Lilly's room. He wasn't he seemed to be heading towards the dining hall. I grinned food did sound good.

Lilly's point of view:  
I was so cold, frozen. I opened my eyes and saw that I was underwater! I panicked thrashing hoping to get to the surface before I started sinking. My thrashing was causing the water to move around me. These seaweed tentacles were shaking and seeming to wrap around my legs and arms. They pulled tight dragging me down. I was sinking fast the bottom of the ocean was approaching I was desperately trying to free myself. I felt my arms being pulled I looked up and I saw Sabo.

He was blue not only his top hat but his face and his skin. There was seaweed protruding from his mouth. I gasped, letting go of my precious air. I felt the darkness take me but I didn't see any light instead. I felt and heard the ship around me. I felt my body starting to calm down, realizing that I had just been dreaming. That was when the smell hit me. I instantly felt my nose curl up in disgust. Rotting meat its smell was all around me. I gagged and tried to move but felt pinned and suddenly it was hard to draw in breath. I opened my eyes and saw that the Sabo from my nightmare was on top of me!

I violently flung myself from my bed. Fully waking as my head slammed into the floor. I jumped up ready for Sabo's corpse but finding nothing but my empty bed and blanket now thrown on the floor. I sighed as I realized what the smell was, or had to be. Teach must be outside my room but close enough to my door for me to smell him. Yuck, what is he doing? I hurriedly opened the door imagining that he would be attempting to listen in. I saw someone lying close by. I rushed over and saw that it was Thatch, he was dead. I screamed out loud for the first time.

Ace's point of view:

I was eating in the dining hall with everyone. Thatch was entertaining everyone with his stories. Marco and Pop's were laughing. Teach was next to me and eating intently. I slapped him on the back causing him to almost swallow his spoon. We all laughed as he gagged. "Haha good one, you got me." I grinned back at him, not seeing Marco steal my food. Thatch finished eating and left wanting to go speak with Lilly. Teach finished eating and left too. I knew that he had wanted to visit with Lilly. I knew that Thatch would make sure that Lilly would be safe. I stayed and talked with Pops and Marco we heard that Marines had a large force on the next island.

Pops handed me bounty flier I felt my mouth fall open in shock. I laughed and felt proud, I knew Luffy would be getting a bounty sooner or later but a 30,000,000 to start with was a pretty great one. I froze when I heard a scream. Pop, Marco, and I ran to Lilly's room where it sounded like the scream had come from. We saw Lilly crouched next to Thatch. I noticed that Pop's sword was at her throat, but I didn't think she had. She was just staring down at Thatch's body tears were dripping off of her face.

I walked closer to Thatch and noticed that there was a dagger in Thatch's side. It was Teach's dagger I felt my blood boil. We had a funeral for Thatch, Lilly cried through the whole thing. I didn't cry, not even once. It was my fault Lilly had warned me about him. The only one of the crew that wasn't accounted for was Teach. Lilly had said she smelled rotten meat, the same as Teach. Thatch didn't have the devil fruit on him. The one that Teach had been so interested in and the fact that it was Teach's dagger said that he was the culprit. Teach had murdered Thatch and Lilly had warned him that he was evil. I needed to make this right. I needed to go and make Teach pay for what he has done.


End file.
